Survive
by StormyNight55
Summary: Scourge was never killed by Firestar, and he and his Clan were driven from the forest. Now, he has discovered the Clan's new home by the lake, and is determined to claim it as his own to replace the forest that Tigerstar promised him. Complete!
1. And So it Begins

Woohoo! A story that's not a one-shot! Warning; this story contains [will contain] character death, slash pairings, and violent scenes. [I'll try not to make them too gory, but hey, as a heads up...] By the way, this story picks up as the group is returning from that mini-journey that they went on, if you can't tell. I don't really consider it a Power of Three rewrite, but it does pretty much disregard the power of three prophecy, so...

Anyway! **Disclaimer; No, I do not own Warriors. **

* * *

"Breezepaw, Lionpaw, you two go hunt. We're going to need all our strength for the home stretch."

Brambleclaw's voice went straight through Lionpaw's head. The ginger-colored apprentice was busy thinking of other things - or more specifically, other cats. A certain WindClan apprentice with a tongue that could do more damage than his claws. His siblings, Hollypaw and Jaypaw, couldn't _stand _Breezepaw, and with good reason. The tom was antisocial and egotistical, and as far as Lionpaw had seen, those were his best qualities. Now, his father was sending him off to hunt with the WindClan cat. Great. Rather than arguing, he dipped his head in his father's direction and got up, padding out of the cave they were staying in, and listened for the sounds of pawsteps behind him. The pair traveled in relative silence, Lionpaw's attention mostly focused on the task before them - locating prey.

"Smell that?" Suddenly, Breezepaw's voice cut through the silence. Lionpaw sucked in air to catch the scent, and picked up the faint odor of mouse.

"Yeah." He whispered, as to not scare away any nearby prey. "Hear anything?"

"I'd be pouncing if I did." Breezepaw shot back. Lionpaw turned his head away, grumbling under his breath. He heard the quiet sound of Breezepaw dropping into a hunting crouch, and Lionpaw looked back. The black tom crept forward, muscles moving under his sleek fur. Lionpaw stared at the edges of bright amber eyes, watching them fixate on an object ahead. Suddenly, Breezepaw took off, kicking up leaves behind him. Lionpaw blinked in confusion. Why was the apprentice running after prey that was smaller and faster? Pouncing on it was far easier and more effective.

"Bree-!" He stopped himself halfway. If he yelled out now, he might startle Breezepaw, and then all hopes of ending the chase successfully would be lost. Lionpaw heard the sound of leaves being crushed, and Breezepaw came trotting back, a limp rabbit in his maw.

"Oh." Lionpaw's eyes were wide for a moment, and he inwardly scolded himself for confusing such basic scents. "I thought the scent was mouse."

Breezepaw eyed him for a moment, then dropped the rabbit to the leafy ground.

"So did I." He licked his jaws. "Must be one around here somewhere."

"It's probably gone from all the noise you made." He said, then realized how unfriendly that sounded. "Chasing that rabbit." He added an explanation, as if that would help.

"It'd be nice if you chased a few." He grumbled, and Lionpaw's demeanor fell a little.

"Fine." He snapped back. "I will." Scenting the air, he caught a familiar smell. Only this time...

"Breezepaw." He mumbled, then got louder. "Breezepaw, what is that?"

"What is what?" The tom looked up from where he was standing, eyes formerly cast towards the ground.

"That scent!" Lionpaw said urgently. He knew what that was. He dared not look in any other direction as he heard the first, thunderous bark.

"Dogs." Breezepaw breathed behind him.

In an instant, he felt the air beside him stir as Breezepaw whipped past him. Lionpaw's entire body felt frozen stiff and he could only watch as the other apprentice scaled the nearest tree.

"What are you doing?" The black tom called down to him once he had reached a suitable branch. "Sitting around and _waiting_ for -?"

Breezepaw was interrupted by the sound of barks that seemed to shake the ground. Lionpaw still found himself unable to move, body locked with fear.

"Get up he -!"

Once again, Breezepaw was cut short. This time, however, for a different reason. The mountainous dog crashed through the shrubbery, and its jaws, seemingly out of nowhere, snapped shut within inches of Lionpaw's stunned face.

The experience jump started his mind. Letting out a terrified yowl, he spun around and dashed in that direction. The beastly dog howled and flung itself in pursuit. Lionpaw wasn't sure where he was headed, if only it meant escape. He could feel hot breath down his back, hear the dog's heavy panting, only watch and try desperately to escape as an ominous shadow was cast over his form.

Suddenly, the dog let out a yelp, and Lionpaw no longer felt so closely pursued. He halted and looked, the sight before him shocking.

Breezepaw was standing on the monstrous beast, claws dug firmly into it's wrinkled back. It bucked and howled, but Breezepaw's grip held tight.

"Breezepaw!" Lionpaw cried, out of shock or fear, he wasn't sure. Instantly, he leapt to defend the other cat, lashing out at the dog's shoulder. It snapped at him, but quickly he dropped and scored another blow to its raised paw, piercing the sensitive pad beneath.

"I'm gonna jump," Breezepaw called over the dogs growls and yelps. "Get up the tree!"

Lionpaw nodded, and Breezepaw leapt to the ground, landing with a thump. The dog, as expected immediately turned toward him, but Breezepaw was too quick. He raced towards the tree, and then jumped, reaching out with outstretched forepaws. Lionpaw's jaw dropped with horror when he realized Breezepaw had timed it wrong, and that the apprentice was going to hit the trunk too low. The dog was going to get to him.

"Breezepaw, watch out!" He yowled, but too late. He could only watch with horror as the dog's monstrous jaws clenched over the cat's lithe body, squeezing a shriek of pain and terror out of Breezepaw. Lionpaw sprung at the creature's hindquarters, raking his claws down its sides. It howled and spun, but seemed discouraged enough, and headed back into the forest at a quick lope.

"Breezepaw," Lionpaw panted, hurrying over to the cat's side. "Are you okay?"

"I..." Breezepaw panted, and to Lionpaw's dismay, his side was wet with blood. "...I don't know."

"Can you walk?" He inquired further, and received a stressed look from Breezepaw.

"Do I look like I can?" He snapped. For once, Lionpaw was glad to hear the other cat's temper. At least this meant he was still well enough to keep his attitude.

"I'll help you, just stand." He insisted.

"'Just stand', he says..." Breezepaw muttered as he struggled to get up. Once righted, Lionpaw steadied the cat, supporting him with his side. It was easy enough; he often used such methods with Jaypaw in unfamiliar territory. Gently, the two began the journey back to the group. Lionpaw took each step slow, the other cat's fur warm against his, slightly damp with blood. With such a dark pelt, Lionpaw wasn't sure where the bleeding was coming from. He was sure, however, that once they got back to the others, Jaypaw would be able to help.

"Jaypaw will know what to do," He explained to the other apprentice, "He's really good at what he does."

"You know..." Breezepaw breathed, not looking at Lionpaw. "You're not...that bad, for a ThunderClan cat."

Lionpaw took it as a compliment. "Thanks. You're not half bad for a WindClan cat, either." _Despite your barbed tongue_, he added silently.

"You're better...don't tell anyone I said this." He looked up sternly, amber eyes glowing with something Lionpaw couldn't place.

"I won't." He assured. He wasn't entirely sure why he was making any sort of promises with a WindClan cat, but it was too late to take back his words.

"You're better than any of the WindClan apprentices. None of them like me at all." He grumbled. "My Clan sent me on this trip to get rid of me."

"I'm sure they like you." Lionpaw reassured him. "And I'm sure they didn't send you with us to get rid of you. They probably thought you'd want to go, seeing as your father was going. And that he'd want to have you along."

"But he doesn't, does he?" Breezepaw's expression was one of calm acceptance, like he was used to his father's outright dislike of him. Lionpaw didn't answer - even after the little interaction between them he had seen, it was obvious to Lionpaw that Crowfeather didn't think much of his son.

"Hey!" A voice called from nearby. "Lionpaw!" Lionpaw perked up, it was Hollypaw. She halted in front of them, and immediately her eyes fell onto Breezepaw. "Whoa, what happened?"

"Dog." Breezepaw snorted. Hollypaw's eyes widened and she sprung away, only to return moments later with everyone else.

"What happened?" Crowfeather was the first to speak, though it didn't sound like it was out of concern for his son. His words were harsh and laced with disapproval.

"There was a dog," Breezepaw began to explain. "It came out of nowhere and attacked Lionpaw. That mouse-brain just stood there like a scared kittypet, so I had to help him." Lionpaw noticed all the decency he had just received from Breezepaw was gone - the apprentice was back to his usual ways.

"Alright," Jaypaw stepped up, sniffing the wounds lightly. "Did you already lick it clean?"

"No," Breezepaw settled into the grass. "I never got the chance."

"Well, take care of it then."

Lionpaw watched Crowfeather carefully. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight both came over to praise him on chasing off a dog, but the stoic black tom never moved towards his son. Lionpaw wondered, in the back of his mind, why Crowfeather was so indifferent towards his only kit.

---

"Alright, WindClan first, then."

Lionpaw and the other's trudged down a hill, sloping into WindClan territory. Crowfeather and Breezepaw would be the first to be dropped off at their respective clans. The group headed to the border, where they all stopped.

"Goodbye, Crowfeather." Squirrelflight looked at the cat warmly. "It was nice to be a team again."

"Yes," Tawnypelt dipped her head slightly. "Like old times."

"Only this time we have some new additions." Brambleclaw playfully motioned towards Breezepaw. Crowfeather ignored the comment.

"You all talk like we're never going to see each other again." He grumbled. "I'm just across the lake."

"Yes, but this is the last time we'll be one." Brambleclaw added.

"If we ever do meet again, outside a Gathering," Squirrelflight continued. "The circumstances won't be what I'd prefer."

Lionpaw contemplated the bond these cats seemed to share. It was odd, but at the same time...nice.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you in a fight!" Tawnypelt called as the two padded away. Lionpaw thought of calling out goodbye to Breezepaw, but what would Hollypaw and Jaypaw think of that?

"I'm a little glad this is over, personally," Hollypaw commented quietly to he and Jaypaw. "Now we don't have to hear Breezepaw's grumbling."

Lionpaw normally would have laughed and agreed, but Breezepaw hadn't been half bad on the hunt they had been on. Maybe it was only because of the attack, but Lionpaw couldn't be sure. What if Breezepaw was actually a friendly - or at least tolerable - cat underneath all his sarcastic bitterness?

Suddenly, Tawnypelt let out a furious hiss.

"Wha -?" Hollypaw had begun to ask, then she spotted it too. Lionpaw looked downward, and the sight was shocking.

Crowfeather and Breezepaw were surrounded by a group of threatening figures, about five or six other cats. In an instant, the oldest members of the group had thrown themselves down the hill, to the aid of their former group mates.

"Come on!" Hollypaw suddenly followed, "We've got to help!"

"What's going on?" Jaypaw's sightless eyes were wide.

"Crowfeather and Breezepaw are surrounded." He explained, quickly guiding Jaypaw to the scene. "These cats don't look familiar at all."

"Or smell familiar." Jaypaw scrunched his nose. "Or _good_, for that matter."

"What is the meaning of this?" Brambleclaw's authoritive voice called over the angry hissing and unsheathing claws. "Who are you, and what is your business here?"

"We've come to claim what is rightfully ours." A dark brown she-cat hissed.

"This is WindClan territory!" Crowfeather spat back. "You have no rights here!"

"Are you so sure?" A light gray tom growled. "We were made an offer to your land many moons ago, and now we've come to claim it."

"And who made you such an offer?" Brambleclaw asked defensively.

"A cat who claimed to own part of the previous forest already." An older looking tom answered, leaning in. "He looked quite a bit like you."

Lionpaw noticed his father visibly tense.

"What was his name?" Tawnypelt asked. Lionpaw noted how the two siblings seemed to have lost their demanding tone.

"Tiger...Tigerstar, if I do remember correctly."

"You do, Gray." A new voice chuckled from behind them. Lionpaw spun around.

"No..." Brambleclaw's mew was so faint; Lionpaw doubted whether he had truly heard it, or simply imagined it.

"Hello, Clan cats." The small tom purred, looking content. "Remember me?"

"Scourge." Tawnypelt whispered.

"It's good to know that you do." Scourge looked pleased. "Alright, BloodClan, take them to base camp."

BloodClan? Lionpaw had heard stories about them. Every kit and apprentice had. Even warriors who had not been alive, or too young to remember the fight knew of the cats who almost drove the Clans from the old forest, claiming to be a Clan themselves. They had proven themselves to be a greater threat than even Tigerstar.

_Watch yourself._

Lionpaw shook his head. Had he imagined that voice?

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" Breezepaw hissed. "You're kit-sized!"

Quickly, Crowfeather batted him over the head, hissing lightly. Scourge grimaced.

"Rough them up a bit for that one," He ordered. "You can begin whenever you like."

Suddenly, the cats closed in. Lionpaw thought of Jaypaw, but saw no way out of him fighting as well. These cats didn't strike him as ones to care if a cat was blind or not - if it was an enemy, it was an enemy. Besides, if they knew, who was to say they wouldn't exploit that disadvantage and target Jaypaw?

Lionpaw felt claws rake his back and he swung around, landing a blow to the cat's leg. It was a poor shot, and he knew it. The other did as well, it seemed, as he laughed and leapt up, landing hard on Lionpaw's back, sprawling him belly first onto the ground. In such a position, Lionpaw knew he was near powerless, and yowled as the cat scored his unprotected body.

_Get up. _The voice again. Could it be Tigerstar, helping him once more? _Get up; you can't let kittypet scum defeat you!_

He felt the weight suddenly lift, and looked up to spot Breezepaw standing over him, looking down.

"Thanks." He panted.

"Don't thank me until we've won." Breezepaw growled back, but he could tell the anger was not directed towards him.

Lionpaw jumped to his feet, and with Tigerstar's message in his mind, leapt at the nearest enemy.

* * *

No reviews make Scourge angry. So please review! =D


	2. Prisoners of War

As a quick note, I don't know if Scourge ever learned Tawnypaw's name. I know he heard Bramblepaw's because of how Tigerstar asked him to join TigerClan. That, an Scourge only gets better in this chapter. By better, I mean more evil =D

**Warnings; This chapter is slightly more violent than the last. Violence is a pretty big part of this story, so if you're not okay with that, I've warned you. Slash pa****irings are also involved [mainly only one] as well as character death.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Warriors. **

* * *

Lionpaw dragged himself along, towards WindClan camp. Despite their best efforts, the Clan cats had been easily defeated when reinforcements had arrived. Scourge hadn't even lifted a paw himself, and Brambleclaw insisted it was best that way.

"There, in!" A black she-cat hurried them inside what appeared to be a den. Though he had never been to WindClan camp before, Lionpaw had heard that WindClan cats preferred sleeping under Silverpelt, unlike the three other Clans.

"I thought WindClan cats didn't sleep in dens." He whispered to Jaypaw, who was beside him.

"I don't think they do." He muttered back. One by one, they were ushered through the small entrance, which opened up into a large, long passageway. As they were swept down it, Lionpaw noticed dens that seemed to break off into separate rooms on either side. It was like a chamber.

"Who's there?" A voice called, from deep in the cavern.

"Sky." A tom leading them announced. "I've got new prisoners."

_Prisoners?_ He though frantically.

_Prisoners of war, _the voice of Tigerstar whispered in his ear. Lionpaw felt the fur on his shoulders rise.

"Who is it?" Another, more panicked voice yowled. "From what Clan?"

"Silence!" Sky hissed loudly, in no direction in particular. "Before I come in there and silence you myself!"

Lionpaw's heart dropped when he realized what was going on here. _The other WindClan cats are all here. The cats outside are all BloodClan cats. _

"Where are you taking us?" A rather defeated looking Crowfeather did not sound defeated at all. "Where are my Clanmates?"

"Oh, don't worry about them." Sky said, sounding pleased. "They're all around you."

"How could the other Clans let this happen?" Tawnypelt breathed, and received a cuff over the head from the BloodClan cat at the back. She let out a furious hiss and fell silent.

"You there," Sky motioned towards Squirrelflight with his tail. "In there, now."

Lionpaw watched his mother limp over to the entrance. Then, she stopped.

"Am I going to be able to take my kits with me?" She growled. Lionpaw felt insulted at being called a kit, but quickly forgot it as the BloodClan cat spoke.

"Who are yours?" He asked, almost reasonably.

"Those three." She motioned.

"Hm," He mumbled, seeming to decide. "Well, in with you. I'll send your denmates in with you shortly." He smirked as he said denmates, as if they were choosing this arrangement. As soon as she was inside, far enough away for her paw steps not to be heard, (Lionpaw wondered how deep the dens went if he truly could not hear her any longer) Sky looked to them.

"You, dark tom." He motioned to Crowfeather. "In."

"What about her kits?" He growled. "You told her they would join her."

"I told her that her new denmates would join her." He responded. "I said nothing of her kits."

Crowfeather hissed, but complied with the BloodClan cat's wishes. The group began moving again, but not for long.

"You two, in." He motioned towards Breezepaw and Jaypaw, and Lionpaw's tail twitched with worry. He had been hoping he or Hollypaw would be with Jaypaw, in case he needed help. "And you two," He finally motioned towards Lionpaw, then Tawnypelt. "In there." He pointed to the den across the corridor. As Lionpaw began to move, he heard an angry hiss.

"You there! Get moving, what did I tell you?"

Lionpaw looked over his shoulder and saw Breezepaw tap Jaypaw's flank with his tail, looking for once at the cat with concern. Quickly Jaypaw sprung to his feet and followed the black apprentice closely. Lionpaw realized his brother must not have realized who was being called this entire time, as the guard only addressed them as 'you', or 'you there'.

"Hurry," Tawnypelt whispered behind him, and Lionpaw picked up the pace. They traveled down a winding corridor and came to a small den, where a black she-cat was sitting, tail neatly wrapped around her paws. At the sight of the two, she sprung to her feet.

"Who - Oh." Lionpaw recognized the cat to be Nightcloud, Breezepaw's mother and Crowfeather's mate. "Wait, a ThunderClan and ShadowClan cat?" She questioned, "Don't tell me both of your clans have been overtaken already?"

"No," Tawnypelt assured. "At least, not that we know of. We were dropping off Breezepaw and Crowfeather from our journey when we were attacked."

"So you know nothing." The she-cat sounded defeated. Neither cat answered - it was not really a question. "Do you know where Crowfeather and Breezepaw are?"

"They were put in separate dens." Tawnypelt explained.

"They're alright though." Lionpaw hurried to assure, and then remembered Breezepaw's dog attack injuries. He couldn't bring himself to mention them as the warrior sighed with quiet relief.

"What happened here?" Tawnypelt asked. "What are these kittypets doing back in our forest?"

"They ambushed us." Nightcloud began. "Out of nowhere, it seemed. Not too long ago, less than a moon. I don't think any of the other clans even know, they've been forcing our cats to renew our borders like everything is fine, under close watch, of course. They've even got kits and elders in here." She looked up, and Lionpaw realized how much her eyes resembled her son's. "No one is safe."

"Do they _feed_ you?" Tawnypelt blurted, and Lionpaw suddenly noticed how weak the WindClan cat appeared.

"Barely." She growled. "Just enough to survive."

"Someone has to get help!" Tawnypelt sounded outraged. She looked it, too. "Cats can't live like this! Someone has to get to another Clan, we have to send a -"

"It's no use." Nightcloud muttered. "We tried sending for help. Heatherpaw made a run for it when she was sent on patrol." It sounded as if Nightcloud was in physical pain as she said it. "They killed her."

Lionpaw felt like the world was spinning. Heatherpaw? Dead? No, his friend wasn't dead...Heatherpaw couldn't _die_...

"And Thistlekit." Nightcloud added. "They killed poor Thistlekit."

"Why?" Tawnypelt demanded. "Surely you didn't send a defenseless kit for help?"

"No, of course not. They killed Thistlekit as punishment to us. They said if anyone tries to escape, whether they succeed or not, someone will die for it. Someone who means nothing to them." She dropped her head. "We all mean nothing to them."

Lionpaw had to sit down. The sound of her hopelessness and the seriousness of the situation both weighed him down like a physical force.

"You can't give up yet," Tawnypelt told her, "The other Clans will find out. They will help."

Lionpaw prayed that her prediction would come true soon.

---

"Judgment day has arrived for a few select cats here today."

Scourge was seated on a stump at the edge of camp, where Onestar usually sat during ceremonies. Breezepaw bristled at the sight. How dare he sit somewhere so important?

"We shall begin with two that I believe I have met before." Scourge purred, sounding like he was enjoying himself. "Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw, I believe?"

Breezepaw watched closely as the siblings stepped up. They were surrounded by the clan of cats, trapped with nowhere to go.

"Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt, I think you mean." Tawnypelt hissed. Brambleclaw eyed her frantically.

"Oh, excuse me." Scourge chuckled. "It seems I've forgotten how important names are to the cats of the forest. Or now, the lake. If I recall correctly, you two are the kits of that tabby who dared to try and control me, aren't you?"

Breezepaw watched the two nod, so faintly he wondered if they had at all.

"If you wish to avoid a fate similar to your father's," He began, "You will remain in the prisoner's den until further notice. Feel free to try and escape," He challenged, "But keep your father's death in mind. I can kill you both just as easily."

Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt were led away, and Breezepaw noticed they looked shaken. _Why?_ He wondered, _Scourge is half their size. He's probably just all talk._

"It has come to my attention that we have one of your 'medicine cats' in our presence." Scourge brought up, and Breezepaw realized he must mean Jaypaw. He wondered who could have told Scourge about medicine cats - he must have learned about them after imprisoning Barkface and Kestrelpaw. "Step forward."

Breezepaw held his breath as Jaypaw stood, and carefully took each step towards Scourge. Jaypaw didn't know WindClan camp, and took his time getting to the stump. Breezepaw didn't know why he felt so relieved when no one commented on the other cat's delay, and noticed how Lionpaw and Hollypaw both appeared to relax as well.

"And you are?"

"Jaypaw." He said simply. "ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice."

"An apprentice, you say?" Scourge questioned. _Well yeah,_ Breezepaw commented mentally, _most cats are only apprentices at your size._

Jaypaw didn't respond, or even nod.

"When I ask you something," Scourge appeared slightly angry. "You will respond, understood?"

"Why would I," Jaypaw began, and Breezepaw watched Squirrelflight's tail flick with worry. "When I've already answered your question before?"

Scourge clearly didn't expect attitude like this. His tail lashed as he continued.

"Perhaps you aren't aware who is in charge here, pathetic kit." He growled. "I -"

"You must be hard of hearing." Jaypaw interrupted, "I've already stated that I am an apprentice."

The crowd of cats was getting uneasy, and Squirrelflight and Crowfeather exchanged worried glances. Scourge hissed indignantly and leapt down from the stump, halting in front of Jaypaw. Irritation visibly growing, Scourge appeared slightly bigger and more threatening than before.

"Would you like," He held up one paw, and Breezepaw gasped right along with Hollypaw. His claws were not normal, but reinforced with what appeared to be dog teeth. "to say that again?"

"How is he going to know?" Lionpaw whispered with horror. "He can't see those claws!"

"Scourge doesn't know that." Breezepaw found himself responding.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Scourge suddenly demanded. Jaypaw was silent for a moment.

"I'm blind." He confessed. Scourge smirked and lowered his paw.

"I _see_." He replied, emphasizing the 'see' mockingly. "Well, young Jaypaw, allow me to give you an example of my power, since I cannot expect you to witness it."

Suddenly, Scourge dug his dog-like claws into Jaypaw's chest, and the gray tom let out a strangled yowl. Squirrelflight screeched and leapt toward Scourge, only to be stopped by two BloodClan cats. Breezepaw watched with fear as Jaypaw lashed out instinctively, but was easily dodged by the older cat. Scourge backed away and Jaypaw fell to the ground, bleeding.

"JAYPAW!" Squirrelflight yowled, and Lionpaw gasped. Hollypaw looked too scared to make a sound. Squirrelflight let out a furious hiss and scored her claws across one guard's ear, rushing past him in his pain. Crowfeather's eyes widened at her, and then he followed closely, prepared to defend her and Jaypaw. In an instant, everything was chaos. The BloodClan cats took the opportunity to ruthlessly attack them, and it was quickly a case of an entire Clan against six. Breezepaw stumbled into Lionpaw in an attempt to dodge an attack, and quickly was grasped by the scruff. Hissing with anger, he looked up and saw he was being dragged by Lionpaw into the forest. As soon as they were hidden in the brush, Lionpaw dropped him.

"What was that? What are you doing!" Breezepaw stammered out.

"I'm helping you." Lionpaw explained as Breezepaw got to his paws. "And everyone else. Come on, we're going to ThunderClan."

"RiverClan camp is closer," Breezepaw suggested, "If we go there -"

"What if they don't believe us?" Lionpaw mentioned.

"They wouldn't dare!" Breezepaw growled, "Why else would we be together? We're from different Clans!"

"Clans don't always matter." Lionpaw said, then looked down. "Your dog wound is bleeding again."

"Foxdung." Breezepaw noticed it too.

"Come on," Lionpaw started in ThunderClan direction, "can you walk? We have to hurry."

"I'm fi -" He paused as Lionpaw brushed up against him, steadying his swaying body. Breezepaw suddenly felt hot under his fur.

"Alright, ready?"

"Just go!" He commanded. The two began making their way through the bushes, when a sound was heard behind them.

"Well, well. What have we here?"

It was a she-cat's voice, and Breezepaw was afraid to turn and look just how many cats were with her. He pressed against Lionpaw, then realized what he was doing and quickly shifted, standing on his own.

"Two runaways, that's what it looks like." Another voice said. Breezepaw turned painfully, his wounds sore and uncomfortable.

"So?" The white she-cat spoke again. "Are you going to come quietly or are we going to have to use force?"

"Run as soon as I say so." Lionpaw barely whispered, and Breezepaw almost didn't hear. "I'll hold them off."

Lionpaw was going to trust him with something like this?

"GO!" Lionpaw leapt onto the cat and Breezepaw took off, ignoring the pain in his sides.

* * *

Please review =]


	3. Beacon of Hope

Ah! I couldn't log onto for what must have been four or five days. I wasn't the only one, right? Anyway, in celebration of being able to log in, an update =]

This chapter's shorter than the previous two, but a few key points occur in it, so I hope that makes up for something.

**Warnings; Character death, slash pairings, and violence. Disclaimer; I do not own Warriors. **

* * *

"You think you can just escape? You actually thought you could _both_ get away?" Scourge was angry to the point of insanity, Lionpaw decided. He was so close to the ginger tom's face that Lionpaw could see the chips of dark blue in his icy eyes. "And the best part of this is you're not going to be paying the price."

"What?" Lionpaw asked, wondering what he meant.

"Oh no, I'm going to show you what happens when a prisoner of mine disobeys me." He motioned for one of his guards to come forward. "Brick, go get one of the kits."

Icy claws gripped Lionpaw's heart. "Wha - what would you need with a kit?"

"Oh, you'll see." Scourge smirked, leaping back onto the stump. Cats began gathering around instinctively, as they all did when Scourge was on it. When the guard returned, a tiny kit was dangling from his jaws.

"W-what..?" Lionpaw continued to mumble to himself, eyes widening even further when the kit was dropped in front of the stump. Scourge looked at it with distaste, and the small she-cat looked up with terrified eyes.

"This is what happens when you try to run." Scourge smirked, and leapt from the stump. One horrifying slash of his reinforced claws and the kits life was ended. Lionpaw let out a miniscule whimper as the kit's last squeak reached his ears.

"See this?" Scourge kicked the body over to Lionpaw with a forepaw. He felt the urge to react - to jump away, or make some sort of sound - yet he could not. "You did this. If not for you and your little friend, this kit would still be alive."

_I...I did this, _Lionpaw thought miserably, _I killed that kit. I _killed_ a kit._

_No, _Lionpaw recognized Tigerstar's gruff voice in his ear, _Scourge did. Do not let your enemies convince you that you are in the wrong. It is Scourge who is to blame._

Lionpaw was wordlessly led back to the prisoner's den. Lost in the kit's death, he had almost forgotten that hope was still alive, in the form of a certain WindClan apprentice.

---

Breezepaw wheezed with every step, struggling to ignore the gnawing pain in his sides. He was overcome with ThunderClan scent as he hurried past the border, disappointed that he wasn't smelling any patrols nearby. But then again, he could hardly smell anything but ThunderClan scent. Breezepaw hurried in the direction of the strongest scent, figuring that must be where the camp was. He had never been in ThunderClan territory before, besides staring across the border a few times. After a few more moments, he came to a clearing in the forest, and found himself in ThunderClan camp.

"Help!" Breezepaw shouted, something he had never imagined himself having to yell to a bunch of ThunderClan cats. "He -"

"What's this?" A ginger she-cat approached him, and Breezepaw recognized her as Sandstorm, Firestar's mate. He had seen her at Gatherings before. "Aren't you Crowfeather's kit?"

Normally, Breezepaw would have bristled at being called a kit. These circumstances were different.

"I need your help - ThunderClan's help." He panted. "WindClan is -"

"An intruder?" Another cat appeared, this time a dark tom.

"No, Dustpelt." Sandstorm assured. "He needs help with something."

"Tell WindClan to take care of it's own problems!" The tom growled. More cats were approaching, and through the gathering crowd, a flame-colored pelt could be found.

"Breezepaw?" Firestar asked, and Breezepaw nodded. "What's this all about? Someone fetch Leafpool, he's bleeding."

Breezepaw had forgotten about his injuries. Suddenly he felt very lightheaded, and began to sway.

"Hey," A white pelt was suddenly beside him, steadying him. Breezepaw thought of Lionpaw, and how he had kept him supported. "You okay?"

"Move aside, Cloudtail," Breezepaw's eyes were closing. "I need to reach him if I'm going to do anything. Breezepaw? Breezepaw, if you can hear me, lie down." He obeyed.

"Wait, didn't he go on that journey with Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and their kits?" An elderly voice called. "Where are they?"

Breezepaw could no longer make out where one cat stopped and another began as they all weaved before him. He shut his eyes and dropped his head, unsure if he was conscious any longer.

---

"Breezepaw,"

Breezepaw's head pounded, and his sides felt bound and stiff. In fact, his whole body felt stiff, like he needed a good run across the moorland.

"Breezepaw,"

Was someone calling him? The voice sounded soothing, and he opened his eyes a bit.

"So you are awake." The cat smiling above him was Leafpool. "Good. How are you feeling?"

"I need you to answer a few questions." Breezepaw noticed the bright ginger cat beside Leafpool.

"Not yet, Firestar." She advised. "First let me make sure he's fit to answer them correctly. How are you feeling?"

"My head." Breezepaw grumbled. "It hurts."

"That's understandable; you lost quite a bit of blood. How do your sides feel?"

"Tight." He attempted to stand, but instantly felt queasy and was forced back down.

"Don't try going anywhere just yet." She told him. "It'll take a day or two, but your wounds should close and you'll be well enough to return home. We sent a few warriors over to WindClan to alert them of your condition."

Breezepaw's ears shot up with alarm. "When? How long have I been out like that?"

"We sent the warriors a short while ago." Firestar answered, looking at him with a troubled expression. "You haven't been unconscious too long, why? Is there a problem?"

"There's a big problem." Breezepaw began. "WindClan isn't safe. These cats calling themselves BloodClan have taken over."

Firestar let out a low hiss. He seemed deeply unnerved by the news.

"How many warriors did you send?" Breezepaw inquired, feeling odd questioning a leader like this. "If you only sent a small patrol, chances are they won't be coming back."

"Leafpool, have you seen anything regarding this? StarClan has sent you no sign?" Firestar demanded.

"You know if there had been a sign, I would have alerted you immediately," She assured him.

"That's where all your cats are." Breezepaw piped up. "And that ShadowClan warrior. Crowfeather and I were on our way into WindClan territory when we were attacked. They took us all into the camp, and they've turned it entirely into their own place."

"I'm going to alert the Clan." Firestar said to no one in particular. Leafpool looked at Breezepaw as Firestar left.

"Are they in danger?" She asked.

"Every cat is, Scourge is keeping everyone in a den for prisoners."

"Tell me," Leafpool's expression turned even more serious. "Is Crowfeather safe?"

Breezepaw's brow furrowed. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." Leafpool explained. "I just assumed you would know, seeing as you're his son."

"I don't," He snapped, even though he was fairly certain of his father's safety. Leafpool's blank expression turned concerned for a moment, and then she regained it. Wordlessly, she left the den.

Breezepaw was left to ponder why in StarClan the medicine cat would care.

---

"Paws off!"

Lionpaw's ears stood up at the sound. Someone was yowling up a storm in the den. Someone who sounded very familiar.

"You heard me, BloodClan scum, back off!"

Then it clicked. He rushed down the path leading from his small den to the main corridor and yowled.

"Cloudtail! Cloudtail, it's me, Lionpaw!"

The nearest guard took a swipe at him, and he ducked back. The white tom turned toward him and for a moment, his expression was one of warmth, as if they were not in this situation. Then it faded back to anger as the tom that had tried to claw Lionpaw turned his focus toward Cloudtail, and this time hit his target. The already battered looking white tom leapt on the guard, and Lionpaw backed away in alarm. In an instant, Cloudtail was subdued, with multiple BloodClan cats over him.

"You'd best behave yourself." One snarled. "Or things are going to get ugly for that pretty little she-cat you have with you."

Lionpaw looked over to see Cinderpaw, Cloudtail's apprentice, looking outraged.

"Your fight's with me!" Cloudtail hissed.

"They don't fight like that!" Lionpaw warned, "If you cause trouble for them they'll take it out on a cat who can't defend themselves as well!"

"You would know, wouldn't you, kit killer?" Another sneered. To Lionpaw, the words felt like a blow to the stomach. The shocked expression Cloudtail and Cinderpaw gave him were even worse.

"I didn'-!" He began, but a BloodClan cat quickly jumped in front of him, slashing with unsheathed claws, and he rushed back, hissing.

"Get back there," She snarled. "Another word out of you and it'll be a second kit's life!"

Lionpaw didn't dare argue. He turned tail and stalked back to the den.

"What was that about?" Tawnypelt asked him when he returned, quietly, because Nightcloud was attempting to sleep. She'd had a much better outlook once she had heard of Breezepaw's escape, and Lionpaw didn't want to disturb her.

"They have Cloudtail and Cinderpaw," He began, "they're getting cats from ThunderClan."

"How?" Tawnypelt wondered aloud.

"I don't know," He mumbled, "maybe they ambushed a patrol or something."

"A patrol would be at least three cats." She insisted, and then her tone turned sour. "This is foxdung, absolute foxdung."

Lionpaw settled to the ground, curling his tail around his nose. Drifting to sleep, his dreams were full of walking through the mountains, ginger fur mixed with black.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, as always.


	4. Light in the Darkness

Wow, it's been a of couple weeks [I think?] since I updated this story. Hopefully you all like this chapter. I got the feeling chapter three was less than successful [I never got any reviews on it...but hey, I suppose reviews aren't everything] although for all I know people might have liked it.

**Warnings; Slash pairings, character death, violence. Disclaimer; I do not own Warriors. If I did I wouldn't be writing FANfiction, eh? **

* * *

"Hurry, up! Get up, now!"

Lionpaw was shaken awake, peaceful dreams shattered. The sounds of screams and yowling were in the air, and he shook his head to wake his mind.

"Wha -? Sorreltail!" He smiled up at the tortishell she-cat. Her familiar ThunderClan scent relaxed him. "What's going on?"

"We're here to help." Sorreltail didn't look happy. "It's not going well, so hurry up!"

"What's wrong?" He asked, and then realized how stupid that sounded. Just because one ThunderClan warrior was here didn't mean he was safe yet!

"We didn't bring nearly enough warriors. We had to leave some behind in case BloodClan attacked our camp next." She explained, "There'll be time to explain once we're out of here, now come on!" She sprinted down the path, and he followed close behind. However, as soon as they made it to the main corridor, BloodClan cats launched themselves at them. Lionpaw ducked and rolled underneath one, slashing at it's exposed belly with his claws. It howled and bit down hard on his shoulder. Snarling, he continued his assault until the cat released it's hold and bit again, this time on his ear. He yowled as the cat thrashed it's head, and Lionpaw swore he felt part of his ear leave with the BloodClan warrior. Suddenly, the cat was knocked aside, and he was staring into dark amber eyes instead of cold green ones. For a moment, he wondered if the spirit of Tigerstar had come to his aid. Then his mind snapped back to reality.

"Brambleclaw!" He meowed. His father smirked and then leapt away, moving on to another cat. Lionpaw scrambled to his paws and bolted for the entrance, knowing he would be most useful outside these confining walls. When he managed to get to the surface, the first thing he noticed was the fight going on the far side of the moor.

Firestar was locked in combat with Scourge, tussling and rolling about the clearing. Cats of all Clans dodged to evade them, no one daring to interrupt the clash of leaders. Lionpaw held his breath. If Firestar could kill Scourge, this horror would end.

_"Do it, Firestar!"_ Lionpaw called to his leader, almost forgetting the flame-colored cat was such. The thought crossed his mind that he should not be giving his leader orders, even if they were meant as encouragement. _"Finish him!"_

Firestar flung the smaller cat to the side and looked up for a brief second, but in that second Lionpaw caught sight of his leader's face. It was not determination or even anger, which was what he expected to see in a fighting cat's expression, but fear. Something more, even. The look on Firestar's face was that of terror. Lionpaw blinked in confusion.

_Firestar couldn't have been looking at me...why would he be afraid of _me?

_Don't just stand there, fight! _Tigerstar's voice commanded, and Lionpaw felt a cat collide with him. This cat felt like it had been running and not attacking, as if the collision was an accident. He got up and leapt at the other, claws extended.

"Wait, stop!" Lionpaw halted before impact, looking at the other cat with surprise.

"Oh, Birchfall!" He meowed. "I didn't notice it was you!"

"Come on!" The brown tom got to his paws, "Our job is to get all of you out of here as fast as possible, not fight. So hurry!"

"But I want to fight!" He argued. How could Firestar command them to run? Had he really, when he himself was across the moor grappling with Scourge?

"Not now!" Birchfall ran behind him and shoved, "Get going!'

Lionpaw growled under his breath and ran. He couldn't believe that he wasn't going to get his chance to fight!

"Birchfall, come on! Let me -"

"No!" Birchfall was following so closely Lionpaw had to speed up. Lionpaw got the feeling that the warrior didn't trust him to keep going on his own. "We have orders from Firestar _not_ to fight! We are to get all of you out, and safely back to camp!"

Lionpaw suddenly thought of something as they neared the edge of the moor, safety.

"Where's Breezepaw?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Camp, why?" Birchfall gave him a questioning look.

"I just wanted to make sure he -" _was safe. "- _got the message through alright." Lionpaw changed his mind.

"Well, if he hadn't we wouldn't be here." Birchfall pointed out as they entered the trees. Lionpaw welcomed the feeling of leaves under his paws as they sprinted in the direction of ThunderClan territory.

---

Breezepaw limped out of the medicine cat den, still unhappy that he was being confined to ThunderClan camp. Where did they think he was going to go, WindClan? Yeah, sure. It was as if he had escaped one prison, only to run right into a second one. He grumbled to himself and sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws.

"They're back!"

He looked up immidiately. Brightheart was staring into the forest excitedly, tail standing up and wafting back in forth happily. Breezepaw bet that she was looking forward to them returning, seeing as her mate had been on the patrol that never came back. He had gotten to know much more about ThunderClan than he had ever thought he would in such a short time.

"Dustpelt, you - Oh, Onestar!" Brightheart instantly became less cheery and more polite, as if the defeated looking leader was going to get angry with her. Breezepaw felt himself sink, and instantly scolded himself. Had he really been hoping his leader wouldn't come back? No, no...that would be disloyalty. Though it was true, Onestar really didn't like him...although, none of his Clan really liked him.

"Everyone's on their way back." Dustpelt informed. "Firestar injured Scourge, but he didn't kill him. He could have, I'd bet you, if he kept it up. StarClan knows why he didn't." The warrior seemed angry with his leader. Breezepaw sighed. If Scourge was still alive, he was going to be in ThunderClan camp for awhile yet. He watched without moving, the cats file in in their own small groups. At the end, various WindClan cats were awkwardly but gratefully mingling with the ThunderClan cats, including his own mother, Nightcloud. It was then that Breezepaw realized that Tawnypelt, his father, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw weren't back. Had they not managed to get away?

"Breezepaw."

He turned, and was startled to find Jaypaw. He could have sworn the cat hadn't been there.

"What?" He demanded.

"Crowfeather is still there." The blind apprentice told him. "He didn't manage to escape."

Breezepaw wasn't sure how he felt. His father never paid much attention to him anyway, what would him not being there at all feel like?

"Oh." He mumbled, ungratefully.

"I'm trying to be sympathetic." He growled back, and Breezepaw couldn't help but glance over at the wounds on his chest from Scourge's attack. "You could at least act concerned for him."

"Why? He'll be fine." Breezepaw explained. "He doesn't need me around." _Or want me around._

"I can tell you someone who does." He said, and Breezepaw's ears perked.

"Oh really?" He snorted. "Who might that be?"

"I think you know." He said mysteriously.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking," He snapped, "Just spit it out already!"

Jaypaw turned his head and stared at him so perfectly Breezepaw began doubting he was truly blind.

"Lionpaw's looking for you." Jaypaw said simply.

"How would you -?" He began, then growled and stalked away. Breezepaw felt the other apprentices gaze staring at him no matter where he walked, and every step he took was faster than the one before it. Soon he was sitting just outside camp, far enough away not to be in the commotion but not far enough for camp to be out of sight. Grumbling to himself, he sat down and looked up.

"Silverpelt's shining tonight." Breezepaw was startled at the sound, and Lionpaw sat down beside him, just close enough to leave a bug-sized space between himself and Breezepaw. He chose not to answer and instead stared straight forward.

"I'm sorry about Crowfeather."

"Look, it's not like he's dead." He snapped. "Why's everyone being so sorry about it?"

"I thought you'd be, you know, upset that your father didn't get rescued." Lionpaw looked confused. "I would be if it was Brambleclaw."

"Well I'm not." Breezepaw shot back. "My father doesn't care what happens to me, why should I ca- " Breezepaw suddenly realized what he was saying and stopped.

"What's...what's with you and Crowfeather, anyway?" Lionpaw asked quietly. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I mind you asking." He mumbled, eyes darting away from the ginger apprentice.

"Oh." He said, almost inaudibly. "Sorry."

Breezepaw felt his emotions turning in the pit of his stomach. He glared at Lionpaw and received a confused blink before he began.

"Look, my father doesn't care about me. Crowfeather has more important things to worry about than his failure son, who's own _Clan_ doesn't even want him. I'd be better off a loner, seeing as I'm no use to them. Onestar's probably never even going to make me a warrior, so it's not like he'll have anything to be _proud _of me about!"

The following silence seemed to extend several seasons. Breezepaw stared directly into Lionpaw's wide eyes the duration of it, noticing how the amber was filled with flecks of gold. Then, Lionpaw leaned over slightly and Breezepaw's own eyes widened to the size of an owl's as he felt the other tom's rough tongue glide just between his ears.

Breezepaw was silent for a long while, then broke it with an indignant cry of, "_What _was that for?"

Lionpaw didn't respond at first, and then shrugged. "No reason."

Breezepaw growled quietly to himself and stared straight ahead. He could see Lionpaw looked towards him again out of the corner of his eye.

"Sorry if I'm making you angry," Lionpaw said, though he didn't sound sorry at all.

"Yeah, well..." Breezepaw grumbled quietly at first, then rose his voice. "Just don't do it again."

Lionpaw laughed, as if the notion was ridiculous. "Whatever you say, Breezepaw."

* * *

Reviews make me update fast =D


	5. No Way Out

Well, the good news is, this chapter is longer than the last two. The bad news; I feel like my reviewers are gone! I got like 5 reviews for the first and then the second chapter, and then everyone just stopped. This is the first more-than-a-one-shot story I've ever posted on , sooo I'm pretty dependent on reviews, as lame as that is. That's partly why I took so long putting up this chapter =/

Anyway! **Disclaimer; I do not own anything. Not Warriors. Not the characters. Not even the setting. How sad. **

* * *

The following days were difficult, to say the least. Breezepaw and the other WindClan cats were squeezed in various dens around ThunderClan camp, with obviously nowhere else to go. Not every cat was okay with this arrangement, but what other choice was there? Breezepaw could only wonder what was happening to the cats that had not managed to escape, and he shuddered to think of it. He even felt sympathy for the ThunderClan cats still there, like Hollypaw and Cloudtail.

"Hey, Breezepaw!" Lionpaw called from across camp. "Come over here and let Jaypaw check your wounds."

Breezepaw grumbled and got up, heading over. He insisted he was fine, but still his sides were bound with cobwebs and checked daily by a medicine cat, as there were four in camp now. Truthfully, he preferred when Leafpool or Jaypaw tended to him, because Barkface and Kestrelpaw weren't the friendliest cats. Then again, he thought, neither was he.

"I'm fine, I -"

"Quiet." Jaypaw carefully unwrapped the cobwebs, and once again Breezepaw wondered if this cat really was blind. "You're fine when I say you're fine."

Breezepaw rolled his eyes, and received a chuckle from Lionpaw. Jaypaw looked up from his work.

"You two better not be making gestures." He warned.

"Of course not, Jaypaw." Lionpaw assured. The gray apprentice gave a skeptical look and gave Breezepaw's injuries a sniff.

"They're getting better." He reported. "But I'm going to put more cobwebs on them for now."

Breezepaw sighed heavily, but did not argue. Jaypaw padded away to fetch the new cobwebs, and Lionpaw spoke up.

"I heard there's going to be another raid soon." He confided.

"There'd better be," Breezepaw responded. "There's still cats over there. Who knows what kind of danger their in, with all the cats that got away."

"Scourge is probably furious." Lionpaw frowned. "I hope he hasn't hurt them."

"That's a little optimistic." Jaypaw was back, and had set down the mouthful of cobwebs. "Cats have been hurt, there's no doubt about that. But wounds can heal; I'm just praying he hasn't killed anyone."

Lionpaw fell silent, and Breezepaw got the feeling he was thinking of Hollypaw.

"Jaypaw," Leafpool padded over, "We're running low on herbs, I need you to come with me to collect more."

Jaypaw sighed irritably finished up his work, and followed his mentor into the forest. Breezepaw was about to leave for a bite of fresh-kill when he heard a voice.

"All cats, gather around the Highledge!"

Breezepaw and Lionpaw peered outside of the den to see Firestar perched upon it, looking ready to make an announcement. Lionpaw rushed past him and into the growing crowd of cats. Breezepaw quickly followed.

"Tonight we will mount another raid on BloodClan," He paused while a few cats yowled there approval, and raised his tail for silence. "but it will be much more subtle. There will only be a few warrior chosen to go, and the key to success will be stealth, not strength. BloodClan have likely prepared for another full-on attack, so we must change our strategy. Brackenfur, Ashfur, I would like to ask you two to be part of the group."

"Of course, Firestar." Brackenfur agreed immidiately, and Ashfur merely dipped his head in a nod.

"Onestar, would you like to send a few WindClan warriors as well?" Firestar offered. Onestar nodded.

"Nightcloud, Harespring, I'm trusting you on this mission." The leader addressed, and his mother and Clanmate quickly obliged.

"The raid will begin tonight," Firestar went on, "at nightfall. As soon as Silverpelt shines above, the group of cats will leave, and find a way to infiltrate BloodClan camp. They will do their best to sneak away as many cats as possible, without causing trouble."

Breezepaw wished he could go on the raid. Maybe then, his father would have a reason to be proud of him.

---

Hollypaw's eyes cracked open, the darkness of the den unchanging. She didn't dare stand - she was unsure of how injured she really was. After the raid, Scourge had been furious. He had given them all fair warning of what would happen if cats tried to escape, and now they had all tried. He had given each and every cat a thorough beating himself before handing them over to his warriors, who had kept it going until they tired of it. Hollypaw was sure someone had died, she had heard the terrible wailing outside that had suddenly been cut off, fading into a terrible gurgling sound. That was the worst part. Hollypaw could hear everything outside, as her den was closest to the entrance.

Suddenly, she heard a faint scrabbling at the back of the den. She pulled herself to her paws and limped to the exit, peering out. The two guards at the entrance were too busy talking to hear it, but she saw.

Ashfur and two cats she assumed were from WindClan were at the very back of the cavern, with Brackenfur landing soundlessly beside them, through a hole in the ceiling. They were ushering Morningflower, the oldest surviving cat, through the hole. She was having trouble, however, being so elderly and injured.

Hollypaw wanted to sprint down the path and leap out. She knew, however, that that was not an option, as it would stir the guards and alert BloodClan. She held her breath as Morningflower almost slipped, but caught herself and disappeared through the exit. Next, a WindClan cat Hollypaw recognized as Weaselfur hoisted himself out, and Brackenfur turned his head, catching sight of Hollypaw. Her eyes brightened and she opened her mouth in a soundless mew of joy. Brackenfur showed that he'd spotted her by giving her a warm smile, one that convinced her she wouldn't be here for much longer. She watched Ashfur move in to the next den, and suddenly back up with an expression of horror on his face. Hollypaw watched with confusion as the four seemed to debate over something, and then moved on to the next den. Hollypaw feared they had encountered a dead cat. Hollypaw watched Tawnypelt clear out, and then as Brackenfur and Ashfur turned to look back at her. The sadness in their eyes made Hollypaw's heart sink, and it felt as if it had hit her paws when she saw them turn to leave.

_They're leaving me, _She deduced, _They're leaving without me. Why? _Hollypaw thought franticly, unable to think of why she would be left in such a place. As the last cat disappeared out the exit, she limped back to where she had been lying, tail listless and eyes clouded, hoping that she could at least enjoy a last night's sleep before the day Scourge would surely kill them all.

---

Lionpaw stretched and yawned. Next to him, Poppypaw stirred as well. Across the den, he caught sight of Breezepaw flexing his claws and quickly shaking his head a few times.

"Guess what, guys?" Honeypaw was in the den entrance, looking excited. "The raid was a success! Some of the cats were saved!"

"Some?" Cinderpaw cocked her head to the side as she uncurled her tail from around her body.

"Well, Brackenfur said they couldn't get to everyone. Some cats were too close to where BloodClan had guards stationed." Honeypaw explained, and Lionpaw leapt to his feet.

"Is Hollypaw back?" He rushed, hope rising in him like a swallow rising into the air.

"I..." Honeypaw faltered, and Lionpaw's tail hit the ground. "I'm really sorry, Lionpaw. They couldn't get to her."

He watched wordlessly as the other's cleared the den to see who had made it back. What did he care? His sister was still in danger, even more than before.

"They'll get her." Breezepaw whispered. "It'll be okay."

It was the first time he'd heard Breezepaw sound so comforting, and it really did make him feel better. He looked up and met the other apprentices eyes, and for a few heartbeats, Breezepaw's amber eyes shone with something he hadn't seen there before. In the next instant, the black tom exited the den, and Lionpaw followed.

Gathered around in the center of camp were the four cats who had gone on the raid, speaking with Firestar and Leafpool. Lionpaw noted with a little disappointment that only three cats had been saved, Morningflower, an elderly WindClan she-cat, Weaselfur, a WindClan warrior, and Tawnypelt, his father's sister. They all looked battered, as if Scourge had given them all serious punishment for the raid. Lionpaw guessed that he had.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Brambleclaw was sitting side to side with Squirrelflight, smiling happily at Tawnypelt. The tortishell she-cat was tapped on the flank by Jaypaw as he padded over to them.

"Come with me," He instructed as Lionpaw passed. "I need to dress your wounds."

"It'll be fine," A few fox-lengths away, Birchfall was attempting to comfort Whitewing, who was standing beside her mother, Brightheart. "Cloudtail's a real warrior, he'll be okay."

Lionpaw turned his head only to see Hazelpaw offering Berrynose her latest catch, a plump mouse. The warrior gave it a scrutinizing look before saying something and then taking a bite. Hazelpaw's tail swayed happily as he ate.

_Jeez, every cat's got somebody. _He thought to himself, settling next to the fresh-kill pile and pulling aside a thrush. _Whitewing doesn't even realize how Birchfall's been acting, and Berrynose is just as dense as ever when it comes to Honeypaw. _He found himself biting hard into the bird, feeling something stir in his belly. Jealousy? _If Breezepaw was a ThunderClan cat...no, not just that. He's a tom. But still..._

"Hey there, Lionpaw." Brackenfur took a seat beside him, taking a mouthful out of a plump chaffinch. "Look, I wanted to apologize that we weren't able to save Hollypaw yet. I'm sure -"

"It's okay," Lionpaw began, "Honeypaw explained it."

"I really am sorry, though."

"I know, it's okay." He assured. "But, Brackenfur...can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He looked back, and Lionpaw felt a little nervous.

"I, uh...I was wondering...what do you feel like, about...Sorreltail?" He resented how terrible that had come out.

Brackenfur looked amused. "I love Sorreltail, Lionpaw."

"But, I mean...how did you _know _that?"

The way Brackenfur looked made Lionpaw's fur burn with embarrassment. Great StarClan, why had he even asked?

"When I'm with Sorreltail," Brackenfur said. "It's as if everything is going to turn out alright. She's perfect."

"Well, how sweet," Sorreltail had appeared behind him, giving him a swift lick on his ear. Brackenfur suddenly looked just as embarrassed as Lionpaw felt, and Sorreltail laughed.

"Thanks, Brackenfur." He said quietly, and finished up his meal, feeling awkward in the presence of the two mates.

"Has some lucky she-cat caught your eye, Lionpaw?" Sorreltail eyed him, and his urge to get away from the scene intensified.

"I - no, I just...was wondering." Lionpaw quickly padded away, feeling the two watch him as he made his getaway. He really shouldn't have asked, he scolded himself, looking around for Breezepaw. What he really needed to smooth his fur was to find the WindClan apprentice...

Oh StarClan. This was just what Brackenfur had said! 'When I'm with Sorreltail, it's as if everything is going to turn out alright'. Well, here he was, looking for Breezepaw to make himself feel better.

"Breezepaw!" He felt relief flood from him as he caught sight of the black tom. "Hunt with me?"

Breezepaw gave him a look he couldn't quite name, and then nodded. The two quickly exited camp and were soon alone in the forest.

"I haven't had a hunt in days," Breezepaw sighed, "Thanks to what happened _last_ time I hunted with you."

"But your wounds have healed, right?"

Breezepaw shrugged.

"Well you don't have cobwebs on them, so -"

"Actually," Breezepaw interupted, "I'm supposed to. But don't let anyone know that."

Lionpaw gave him a scolding look.

"Breezepaw! You have to go back and get that dressed, what if it doesn't heal right?"

"It's fine!" Breezepaw insisted, "What's it to you, anyway?"

Lionpaw didn't answer. It really shouldn't be anything to him, but it was all the same. As they continued on, Lionpaw decided he might as well try his luck, and brushed his flank against Breezepaw's for a quick moment. The other tom discreetly moved away from the touch, discouraging Lionpaw enough to where he simply focused on the hunt, instead of who he happened to be with.

Then, Lionpaw heard a sound that distracted him. Eyes locking on the small rabbit a few fox-lengths away, he dropped into a crouch and began creeping forward. As soon as he was close enough, he leapt and landed just off. The rabbit wasted no time and took off, darting through bushes and leaves.

"Foxdung!" Lionpaw cursed before taking after the creature. Blind to where he was going, he followed the rabbit quickly, leaping over obstacles his prey could easily sail under or around. Suddenly, all the brush and vegetation that had surrounded him vanished, and Lionpaw skidded to a stop, confused.

"Lionpaw!" He could hear Breezepaw's voice calling for him some distance back, "Lionpaw!"

Lionpaw looked around, and noticed with some surprise that he was in the center of a Thunderpath. His heart skipped a beat, and he glanced to his left in search of monsters.

"Whew," He sighed, relaxing slightly and turning back towards Breezepaw, before moving to look in the other direction. "Thank StarClan. That really was mouse-brained of -"

A rumbling sound pricked his interest. Slowly, he completed turning his head to the right, scanning the Thunderpath. His eyes widened with terror as he realized what was coming.

A huge monster was barreling towards him, and he would have only seconds to avoid it.

* * *

Cliffhanger! I hope you can all bear with me through the angsty parts of this fic - it's not going to be ALL dark and depressing, I promise.


	6. One After the Other

Another update already? I am feeling inspired. [On top of that, please check out my poll, which is related to this story, and my newest fanfiction, Distorted Reality!]

**Disclaimer; I do not own Warriors in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

Breezepaw froze when he reached the edge of the forest. The acrid smell of the Thunderpath filled his nostrils, and the gentle hum of a monster fading into the distance reached his ears. Yet, it was what he saw that made his jaw drop with horror.

"_Lionpaw!_"

The ginger apprentice was lying on his flank on the other side of the Thunderpath. Quickly, Breezepaw scanned for monsters and darted across, fear growing as the stench of blood became ever stronger.

"Lionpaw," He repeated, slowing down as he reached the other tom's side. He was covered in blood, and Breezepaw couldn't tell where exactly it was coming from. Then, he caught sight of the slight rise and fall of his flank, and Breezepaw's heart filled with hope.

"Hold on, Lionpaw," He said desperately, "I'm getting help. You're going to be fine, so don't you dare give up!"

Sprinting back across the Thunderpath, he made his way as quickly as he could back to ThunderClan camp. When he reached it, Kestrelpaw was sorting herbs off to the side.

"Kestrelpaw," He panted, "Where's Barkface?"

"Collecting herbs, why?" She responded, looking up at him. "What's got you so worked up?" Breezepaw guessed that fear-scent was flowing off of him in waves. He couldn't tell, he had more important things to worry about.

"What about Leafpool?"

"She's in her den, as far as I know." She squinted at him, "Really, what's -"

"No time, thanks, Kestrelpaw!" He dashed toward the medicine den, and, as promised, almost collided with Leafpool.

"What -" She began to snarl, then looked at him with concern, "Breezepaw, what is it?"

"Lionpaw's been hit by a monster." He rushed, "We have to hurry, he's bleeding and I don't know what to do!"

Leafpool's eyes widened. Jaypaw suddenly appeared out of his section of the den.

"_What?_" The gray tom gasped.

"Tell me, where is he bleeding from?" Leafpool asked seriously.

"I don't know!" Breezepaw said urgently, "Everywhere!"

"Jaypaw, fetch Kestrelpaw and bring the necessary herbs. Breezepaw, where is he?"

"The far side of the Thunderpath, the one just before the clearing." He confirmed, and Jaypaw hurried past him. Leafpool grabbed a wad of cobwebs and nodded, signaling for him to lead the way. Breezepaw wasted no time rushing back to the scene, and moments later, the medicine cat and apprentice stood beside Lionpaw.

"Alright, start licking." She commanded.

"What?" He looked up at her, confused.

"I can't tell where his wounds are with all this blood matting his fur. Now hurry!"

Leafpool bent over and began cleaning off Lionpaw, and he followed her example, the other apprentice gently stirring under his tongue. The blood had a bitter taste, and Breezepaw found his muzzle wrinkling with displeasure at each lick. Soon, they had gotten Lionpaw clean enough for a thorough inspection and Kestrelpaw and Jaypaw had arrived.

"Alright, Jaypaw, start applying herbs. Kestrelpaw, here, take the cobwebs and apply them to any open wounds." Leafpool handed it over to Kestrelpaw and began searching Lionpaw's body, prodding every inch of it gently.

"What are you doing?" Breezepaw snapped. Wasn't she supposed to be doing something useful instead of just poking at her Clanmate? She was ThunderClan's medicine cat!

"Checking for hidden injuries," She returned defensively, "Now head back to camp if you can't make yourself useful!"

Breezepaw thought of stomping off then and there. One look at Lionpaw's battered body changed his mind.

"What can I do to help?"

---

Lionpaw ached. Every bit of him. He wasn't sure if he was breathing or not, but he sure wasn't in ThunderClan camp, or even beside the road with Breezepaw.

"Lionpaw."

He stirred. Every movement was painful, but when he opened his eyes, he was in a dark forest, not his own. He had to be dreaming, but if he was asleep, why did he hurt so much?

"Lionpaw, rise."

The deep voice was familiar to Lionpaw. It had whispered words of advice and guidance to Lionpaw for some time now. He looked around to find Tigerstar seated a few fox-lengths away from him, giving him a look of displeasure and disgust.

"Tigerstar," He mumbled, "I can't get up, it -"

"You can." He snapped back. "You only refuse to. Do not let weakness hold you back; get up!"

Lionpaw dragged himself to his paws, wincing with every movement he was forced to make.

"Tigerstar, where am I?" He asked hesitantly. The helpful tabby did not look to be in a good mood.

"The Dark Forest." He answered, but was quick to get to his own questions. "Lionpaw, I have things of my own to ask you. You've been spending quite a lot of time with that black apprentice. Have you forgotten that he is of WindClan blood?"

Lionpaw inwardly felt a little relieved. Tigerstar only seemed irritated about the fact that he was befriending a WindClan cat.

"I just...with Hollypaw gone and all..." He hurried to think of a reasonable excuse. "I suppose the journey started it. Of course we weren't good friends or anything at that time, but now that he's living in our camp and everything, it's just sort of happened." He finished lamely, hoping the former leader would at least grudgingly accept his answer. Unfortunately, Lionpaw's hopes went unnoticed.

"Just, 'sort of happened'?" Tigerstar asked suspiciously, and Lionpaw shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "I think it was much more than something that, 'sort of happened', Lionpaw. Tell me, you haven't forgotten that this cat is not only of WindClan, but a tom as well?"

"What would him being a tom have to do with it?" Lionpaw tried to cover up his fears, but the waver in his voice gave his worries away.

"Much more than you're willing to admit, I would say." Tigerstar sneered. "You aren't falling for a tom, are you, Lionpaw? A WindClan tom? Are you even aware of how disgraceful that is?"

Lionpaw felt desperate to get away from this conversation, but he didn't know where he was, so how would he escape?

"I-I'm not..."

'Lionpaw, you are not one to stumble over your words." He stated. "I have come to see that the only time you ever do is when you're attempting to lie, and doing it poorly. I do not appreciate being lied to, Lionpaw."

"I'm not - I don't -!"

"I think it would be easier to just tell the truth." Tigerstar's piercing amber eyes seemed to stare right into his mind. Lionpaw suddenly felt like lying would be useless, that this dead cat would sort through his very soul and see the truth for himself.

"But...Tigerstar, I suppose..." He paused to collect his thoughts. "I suppose I need to ask you for help." He tried his best to flatter the older cat as he said it, and the change in Tigerstar's tone and stance showed that he had succeeded.

"Oh really, now? Let's hear it, then."

"If...If I were to like...a certain cat as more than just a friend, what would that mean for me?" He tried his best to phrase it well, but found himself wishing he could have made it sound better.

"Let me tell you something, Lionpaw." He took a few steps forward, until he stood face to face with Lionpaw, his massive shoulders and muscular body making the ginger apprentice look puny by comparison. "Only a pawful of cats, in the history of your forest and the old one, have ever chosen the path you seem to find yourself staring down. A tom pursuing a tom, or a she-cat pursuing a she-cat, for that matter, is a waste of time. Nothing can come of it. Feelings of that nature cannot, and _will_ _not_ be reciprocated, and will only lead to eternal misery in the end. More cats than they have chosen mates from enemy Clans, and you yourself can see the result of that. Half-blood kits only bring strife to their Clans and their parents cannot be viewed as loyal to either Clan, seeing as they are obviously only loyal to themselves. Trust me when I say this, Lionpaw," He concluded. "You would be far better off if you only pushed away these feelings and concentrated on your training."

Lionpaw suddenly felt extremely tired. Unable to answer, he collapsed in darkness.

---

When Lionpaw opened his eyes again, he was lying in the ThunderClan medicine den. It was dark, and Lionpaw assumed night had fallen over the forest since his accident. Suddenly he felt another cat's presence near him, and thought maybe it was Tigerstar again. When he looked, he saw only the faint outline of a black cat, and strained himself to look closer. When he made a noise from the effort, the cat opened it's eyes and Lionpaw found himself staring into pools of bright amber.

"Breezepaw," He greeted warmly. The other tom looked back at him with relief.

"I swear to StarClan," Breezepaw began, and Lionpaw noticed how the tip of the black cat's tail was draped over his own. "I'm never hunting with you again. It's asking for disaster."

Lionpaw laughed softly, only to find it brought pain to his chest. He coughed a few times, then shook his head faintly. Bad idea, it seemed, as he suddenly found himself with a massive headache. Resting back on the mossy nest, he groaned.

"I can't move at all." He grumbled. "How long did Leafpool say I'd have to lay here like this?"

"She wasn't sure." He clarified. "It could take anywhere from a quarter moon to two moons for you to heal completely."

Lionpaw me a sound of noisy complaint. He couldn't sit here for that long! There were cats to be rescued, territories to be taken back! How was he supposed to help in this condition?

"Don't complain." Breezepaw warned. "I thought you were going to die on me, Lionpaw."

_Die on me, _Lionpaw thought to himself. _What does he mean by that? _

"Feeling any better?"

The voice appeared to startle Breezepaw, who yanked back his tail and wrapped it quickly around his own paws. He seemed to relax when he realized it was Jaypaw.

"Firestar's calling a meeting." He reported. "Are you coming, Breezepaw?"

Lionpaw inwardly sighed. He wasn't going to know what this meeting was about at all!

"Wait, can't I just come t –"

"Definitely not." Jaypaw interupted. "You're staying right there."

"I'll tell you what happens." Breezepaw assured. "Probably another raid."

Lionpaw's hopes dropped further. In this condition, he wasn't going to be on any raids either. How was he _ever_ going to become a warrior like this?

* * *

Yep, more hardship for our warrior cats. Nothing can ever just be easy, not even a simple hunt. But in any case, I hope the pairing hasn't scared you off yet, readers, and that you will review and tell me what you thought! =D


	7. Back to Hell

Jeez, I have been really good with updating lately! But onward to the chapter, just so that it's clear to everyone, BloodClan is obviously a lot bigger than they were back in The Darkest Hour. Scourge has had plenty of time to gather up more cats.

**Warnings; Violence, character death, slash pairings. Nothing's really changed. Disclaimer; I don't own anything. Except this plot, I suppose. **

* * *

"Just like I thought," Breezepaw began as Lionpaw listened. "Another raid."

"What's the battle plan?" He asked. "A new strategy or another sneak attack?"

"Firestar's taking a patrol over to ShadowClan and RiverClan territory. They're going to ask them to join in the attack."

"Really?" Lionpaw lifted his head a bit. "Who's on the patrol?"

"Tawnypelt, of course." Breezepaw began. "Probably to show ShadowClan that they really do mean no harm. But maybe Blackstar will see it a different way, seeing as Tawnypelt has stayed here for this long without so much as visiting her own Clan. Other than her, Graystripe and Onestar are going."

"Why is he taking them?" Lionpaw questioned. "Won't it look threatening, showing up with a leader in tow?"

Breezepaw shrugged. "Maybe. Either way, it's not our decision."

Lionpaw's stomach suddenly rumbled, and he laughed when Breezepaw gave him a look, showing even the other cat had heard it.

"Hungry enough?" Breezepaw asked.

"Yeah." Lionpaw felt warm under his fur.

"I'll grab something." Breezepaw offered quietly, getting up and heading out of the den.

"Sparrow!" Lionpaw called after him, hoping the other tom would hear him before he vanished from sight.

"What?" He turned back and looked, wearing an expression of both confusion and annoyance.

"…Sparrow, please?"

"I'm not serving you!" Breezepaw shot back, but Lionpaw only laughed. "You're lucky I've offered to get you anything at all."

Lionpaw waited patiently for the black tom's return. When he finally did, he was with a half-eaten sparrow.

--

"We have returned with good, and bad, news."

Firestar's voice rang through the camp as cats of ThunderClan and WindClan alike gathered around. Onestar was seated at the foot of the Highledge, looking expressionless. Breezepaw took a seat alone, but his space was invaded when Jaypaw settled a few mouse-lengths beside him.

"ShadowClan will in fact be fighting with us against BloodClan."

Yowls of excitement cut off the leader, but when they died down, he continued.

"RiverClan, however, will not."

Confusion rippled through the cats. Why not? Was this cause not worthy of RiverClans time? No one expected such behavior of RiverClan; it was more becoming of ShadowClan to pull something like that.

"Let me explain," The flame colored tom began again. "RiverClan has been attacked. They were…overrun. They refuse to fight, in fear of their remaining cat's lives. They also refuse to take shelter with us, in fear of disgracing the honor their old leader held RiverClan in."

"Old leader?" A voice piped up. "Firestar, what do you mean?"

"Leopardstar was killed in the battle."

Breezepaw's eyes widened and the Clans collectively gasped. Mutters and whispers snuck through the crowd, and even Jaypaw couldn't hide surprise in his unseeing eyes.

"Mistyfoot will be making the journey to the Moonpool as soon as her Clan is stable." He explained, sadness swimming in his green eyes. "StarClan will understand her lateness, of that I am sure."

Breezepaw wondered about that. _Would_ StarClan forgive Mistyfoot's tardiness? And if they didn't, what would happen to RiverClan?

"The battle will take place at dawn. We will storm the territory and take back what belongs to WindClan in one battle! The bloodshed will go on no longer!"

Yowls of agreement were heard through out camp. Yet, Breezepaw couldn't help but wonder that it all seemed too easy.

--

Breezepaw slunk through the forest, following closely behind a ThunderClan warrior. He had said a quick 'see you later' to Lionpaw before taking off with the rest of the three Clans; WindClan, ThunderClan, and ShadowClan joined as one. They were approaching the territory, and the familiar moorland felt at home under his paws.

"Alright, cats of all Clans!" Firestar announced from ahead, "The time has come to take back what belongs to WindClan!"

Yowls broke out and they charged. It was time to take back his home!

BloodClan cats yowled curses and emerged from dens seemingly everywhere. Seeing his old home defiled by their enemy's underground living quarters only enraged him further. Dens were for mice, not for cats, was the old WindClan saying, and they proudly slept under Silverpelt each night. Now their territory was filled with the dens of their enemies.

"This belongs to us, forest fools!"

Suddenly, Breezepaw was tackled from behind. He rolled and raked the tom's belly, causing him to leap off. He then charged, claws outstretched. The tom ducked and shoved upward, sending Breezepaw up and over him. Landing hard on his back, he yowled as the tom dragged his claws down his sensitive underbelly. Breezepaw lashed out, hooking his claws into the cat's neck and ripping them out. The other tom howled and dashed away, leaving Breezepaw unsure of the damage he had done.

"Come back here, coward!" He cried, getting ready to charge after his enemy. A tail on his shoulder distracted him.

"Get the prisoners!" Weaselfur shouted over the noises of battle. "We need to get them out safely!"

Breezepaw scowled, but shot off in that direction. Weaselfur, being the hot-headed tom he was, would never do such a thing himself. No, send Breezepaw to get the prisoners, while he himself got to have the pleasure of taking down the cats who had stolen his home…

"Everyone, out!" He called down the hole, running inside. "Hurry up, get back to ThunderClan's camp!"

Cats nervously peered out of their own chambers, seeming unsure of what to do now that they were presented with the chance to escape. Breezepaw let out an angry sigh.

"Come on! Now!"

"And who are you to give orders to my prisoners?"

Breezepaw leapt forward from fright. Whipping around even faster, he found himself face to face, or more accurately, face to fangs, with Scourge. Dog fangs near his neck, Breezepaw choked up.

"I suggest," Scourge growled, "that if you want to live, you pick a den and stay there."

Breezepaw only stood, frozen in shock.

"Didn't you hear me?" He snarled.

Breezepaw hopped back when Scourge jabbed the fangs in his direction. Quickly, he back peddled into the nearest chamber, intending to leave as soon as Scourge did. Unfortunately, the small tom showed no signs of leaving when he sat, tail wrapped around his paws, as if he were waiting for something. Whether that was more Clan warriors, or him trying to escape, Breezepaw wasn't sure.

"Breezepaw?"

He turned at the sound of his name. Behind him was an alarmingly frail, disheveled looking she-cat.

"Hollypaw?" He gaped.

"What are you doing here?"

"A raid, of course." He answered, only slightly less bitterly than he would have under normal circumstances. "What else would all the noise be?"

"How is -?"

"Sh!" he hushed quietly. "We're not alone."

"How is everyone?" She repeated, more quietly.

"Why ask me?" He growled. "I'm not ThunderClan cat."

Hollypaw fell silent. For a few more moments, their breathing was the only sound in the air.

Then, Scourge's threatening voice broke the silence.

"I hope no one is looking forward to freedom." He meowed loudly, clearly addressing every Clan cat held in the prison den. "You may have a few Clans attempting to rescue you, but there is an army under my paws. Don't think these cats are the only ones under my command."

Breezepaw felt a chill run under his fur.

Suddenly, it seemed the yowling intensified outside. Breezepaw couldn't resist flashing Hollypaw a look of worry from over his shoulder.

"Ah," Scourge began smugly, "It seems the reinforcements have arrived."

--

"StarClan help us."

Lionpaw had been sitting near the edge of the medicine den when the first cats had arrived. First it had been a few ShadowClan cats and Cinderpaw. They had reported back that everyone was retreating, if they hadn't been killed already. They had been hopelessly defeated when BloodClan's reinforcements had arrived. Within moments, almost all the cats had returned, those that could not support themselves being helped by others. Lionpaw, panicked, began looking around for familiar faces, counting his Clanmates.

"Jaypaw!" Lionpaw hobbled towards his brother, limbs still stiff from the impact of the monster. "Jaypaw!"

"What?" The blind apprentice glared in the direction of his voice. "I'm busy! There's more cats than I can count to heal!"

"Let me help," He offered, "If I can't fight at least I can help those that did!"

"You can't." He turned back towards his patient, a ShadowClan cat. "There's too much I'd have to explain. If you want to help, find the most injured cats and bring them to the den. One of us will heal them when we get the chance."

Lionpaw noticed how Kestrelpaw and Littlecloud weren't far away, working on their own patients. Leafpool was hurrying towards Barkface with a mouthful of herbs. Lionpaw turned on his heels and swayed through the crowd, searching for anyone who appeared gravely injured. Then, he caught sight of a group of ThunderClan cats, among them Berrynose, Mousewhisker, and the three apprentices other than he and his siblings, Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw.

"What's going on?" He hurried over. "What's everyone –"

He broke off. Hazeltail's body was laying still, mouth still agape, eyes half closed on the ground before him. He couldn't help but jump backwards at the sight.

"J-Jaypaw!" He stammered out, calling for his brother. Berrynose and Mousewhisker were wailing, while Cinderpaw and Poppypaw seemed stunned. Honeypaw was attempting to comfort Berrynose with a tail placed on his flank, nose pressed into his shoulder.

"Oh no," Suddenly, Daisy had pushed through the crowd, and was now facing her fallen daughter. "No!"

Lionpaw couldn't bear it. He backed up until the group hid Hazeltail's body from his view. He didn't want to see any more dead cats.

That was when the thought struck him.

"Breezepaw." He breathed.

"No," Whitewing was suddenly close by. "It's not…It can't be…"

Suddenly, cries of 'Birchfall!' were everywhere. He raced from the sound as fast as his stiff body could take him. Hazeltail, Birchfall…no one else, StarClan forbid _Breezepaw_…

Lionpaw hurried by yet another cluster of cats, this one surrounding two cats he recognized as Tornear and Oakfur. Tawnypelt was with a few cats around a white she-cats body, Lionpaw thought the name Snowbird rang a bell. Seeing Owlwhisker, a WindClan cat, pad by, Lionpaw called to him.

"Owlwhisker!" He cried. The tom turned around. "Have you seen Breezepaw?"

He merely shook his head and went on. Lionpaw wondered if the cat was grieving for a fallen Clanmate, as so many were.

"Jaypaw," He hurried over to where he saw the gray tom gathering herbs. "Jaypaw, have you seen Breezepaw?"

"No," He mumbled through ferns.

"I can't find him."

"I hate to tell you this, Lionpaw," He looked up at his brother with genuine sympathy. "But we lost this battle. There are cats that didn't come back –"

"Breezepaw is not dead!" He growled, and Jaypaw gave him a look of mild confusion before it vanished and he continued.

"I didn't mean dead, Lionpaw." He went on. "Some cats never got out of BloodClan camp. There are still prisoners."

The thought that maybe Breezepaw hadn't gotten away had never crossed Lionpaw's mind. He was either dead or with Lionpaw – those had been the only options. The thought of Breezepaw facing Scourge's punishments sent his ginger hackles up instantly.

"I know it's not what you were hoping to hear…" Jaypaw went on, "But at least he's alive."

That was what worried Lionpaw the most. Sure, Breezepaw was alive, but under Scourge's control, how long would that last?

* * *

By the way, the 'reinforcements' that Scourge talks about are cats he's recruited from around the lake's Twolegplace. They aren't a huge addition, but there's enough of them to give BloodClan an advantage.

Please review! =D


	8. Join Us

We're getting closer to the climax of the plot, people - and it's not what you're expecting, I promise.

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything. At all. **

* * *

Breezepaw's tail dragged along behind him as he was shuffled out of the den, like a Twoleg herded it's dogs. A BloodClan warrior behind him shouted insults, laughing along with the cats around him.

"BloodClan cats," Scourge began, once again seated where Onestar would usually stand. "We have new additions to our prison den today. The foolish forest cats thought they could defeat BloodClan, but not even with the help of their comrades could they overpower us. It is time to give them a choice," He paused for a minute, and Breezepaw could almost feel his smug satisfaction. The way Scourge acted made Breezepaw want to leap up there and show Scourge just how powerful a Clan cat could be. BloodClan had suffered as many losses as the Clans had, he had seen the dead with his own eyes. "Join BloodClan or die!"

Yowls rang from the injured and healthy alike, while he and the fellow prisoners only stood silently.

"Let them decide, my warriors." He purred. Breezepaw growled. These cats would never be warriors! "It is a tempting offer."

"You won't catch me siding with you, Scourge!" The white ThunderClan warrior, Cloudtail, immidiately yowled. "I'd rather die like a true warrior!"

"He's right," Smokefoot, a ShadowClan cat, agreed. "And I don't agree with ThunderClan cats often."

"Are you insane?" Rowanclaw, another ShadowClan cat, whispered to the group. "They'll kill us all!"

"And we'll die with honor." Crowfeather suddenly hissed. Breezepaw had almost forgotten his father was there.

"I for one am much too old for this fighting." Ashfoot, his father's mother, sighed. "If I wasn't deputy I might be tempted. But seeing as that isn't the case, I must uphold my Clan's honor."

"That's ridiculous." Nightcloud suddenly piped up, and Breezepaw turned to his mother. "WindClan's lost everything. What's the purpose of keeping only our honor? How can a Clan have honor and pride without a home, something to fight for?"

"We fight for our freedom," Hollypaw meowed softly. Breezepaw wasn't sure his mother had even heard the apprentice.

"Well?" Scourge inquired. "Any cat who accepts, stay where you are. Those who dare defy, step forward."

Breezepaw was unsure. Defying would mean sure death – dying not even a warrior's death. He would go to StarClan an apprentice, without even the chance to prove himself to his father and his Clan. But from the looks of things, his father was going to be killed anyway.

_If I die now, _The thought hit him suddenly, _that goodbye was the last I'll ever see of Lionpaw._

Cloudtail bounded up to the stump, followed closely by his daughter, Whitewing. Smokefoot was next, turning back to see if Rowanclaw was following only once. Crowfeather and Ashfoot followed suit, and Breezepaw stiffened with anger when his father didn't even look back to see if his mate and son were coming too. Gorsetail, WindClan queen, grabbed her remaining kit by the scruff and hurried over, settling close to Crowfeather and Ashfoot. When Hollypaw rose to follow Brackenfur, the last two to decide, she looked over her shoulder.

"Breezepaw?" She asked.

"I can't." He shook his head. He couldn't die. He had so much to do before he could die. He had to prove himself, he had to become a warrior…

_I can't leave Lionpaw like this...I told him I would be back. _

Hollypaw seemed disappointed, but padded over to the others regardless. Breezepaw noted that only his mother, Rowanclaw, and he were left on the side that were accepting the offer.

"How disappointing," Scourge began. "I had hoped that more of you would see sense. Oh well, I suppose nothing can be done about that." Suddenly, his icy eyes glared in Gorsetail's direction, and she seemed to shrink under their scrutinizing stare.

"Are you sure you want to make that decision, she-cat?" He growled. "It would be such a shame for that kit to die."

"You wouldn't." She breathed.

"I wouldn't have to." He seemed pleased. "You see, if you refuse to surrender, it will be _you_ who kills the kit."

Breezepaw's head instantly turned to Gorsetail, who was wrapped around Sedgekit protectively.

"Never," She snarled, "Never would I do such a thing when it is _you_ who took my other two kits from me!"

"In either case," Scourge meowed, sounding pleased with himself. "I have no use for your kit. My cats would make quick work of it, even if you refuse to."

"Never," She hissed again, a determined look in her eyes.

"Then I suggest you take a few steps backwards," He answered, not seeming swayed.

Gorsetail glared for a few moment more, then, never taking her eyes off Scourge, she picked up Sedgekit in her jaws and backed away, slowly returning to the surrendering side.

"Now, those of you that are surrendering," Breezepaw's tail flinched at the word. He was not surrendering, not giving in. He would keep fighting, only it would be from the inside instead of out. "I give you your first assignment. Ivory, Sonny, Heather," With a pang, Breezepaw was reminded of Heatherpaw. "You three will assist them. You're job is to dispose of those who defy my leadership," Breezepaw suddenly felt a weight in his chest. "Kill these fools."

The three BloodClan cats leapt and attacked. The three other cats beside Breezepaw all hesitated, and he felt rooted to the ground. How could he just attack these cats? Even those that were not of his Clan he couldn't bring himself to harm. They were all Clan cats; they were all in this together, weren't they?

"Come on, then!"

Rowanclaw suddenly flew past him, charging at Crowfeather and sinking his teeth into the black tom's neck. Breezepaw leapt to his paws and almost rushed to defend his father, but stopped mid-way. Crowfeather would never do this for him. His father didn't even _like_ him. He wasn't obligated to save a cat who didn't care what happened to him. Slowly, anger that had been repressed his entire stay at ThunderClan boiled up under his fur. He was going to show his father exactly what he felt about him. With a single bound, Breezepaw flung himself onto Crowfeather, sinking his claws as deep as they would go.

--

"You're a wreck."

Lionpaw looked up. His brother was staring at him with his blank eyes, which always seemed to see more than a blind cat's should. Licking his paw and swiping it over his ear, he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't even fake it, can you?"

"Fake what?"

"Fake like you don't care Breezepaw's being held captive."

Instantly Lionpaw's alarm signals went off, and he threw up a defense.

"I don't care," He tried to keep his voice neutral. "I'm worried about Hollypaw."

"I know you are." He answered. "But you can't lie, Lionpaw. You like Breezepaw more than you should."

"How would you know?" He snapped defensively.

"Because when he's around, he's the only one you talk to. When he's not around you, he's all you talk about. And when he's in danger or being kept from you – like now – all you do is mope around like a useless furball!"

"I'm not moping!"

"Oh, _that's_ a laugh." Jaypaw said sarcastically. Sarcasm had always been Jaypaw's greatest weapon, and it hit Lionpaw hardest whenever he used it. "Then what do you call lying the your den all day, not at all excited even though you're free to continue training with Ashfur?"

Lionpaw was silent. Surprisingly, Jaypaw didn't seem to get any satisfaction from this.

"Look," The gray tom began again, "You're probably angry at me for figuring this out. But think about it this way…at least it's not someone else."

Lionpaw thought for a moment. Out of everyone in the Clan, who would he normally confide in, had he chosen to do so, with this kind of secret? His siblings. And Hollypaw wasn't there to confide in. Jaypaw, no matter how sarcastic and moody, wouldn't judge him if he were to find out; and now he had.

"Yeah," He mumbled. "It could be worse, I guess."

"You bet it could be." Jaypaw retorted. "Imagine if Berrynose knew."

Lionpaw even chuckled at that. He wouldn't be laughing if it actually happened, though, seeing as Berrynose already thought he was the best at everything and always right. If he were to know, he would no doubt tell everyone the worst possible story, trying his hardest to sound informed while simultaneously making he and Breezepaw look bad.

"Now get out there and do some training." Jaypaw ordered.

Lionpaw rolled his eyes as he passed his brother by.

"After all, what would you tell Breezepaw if he came back, only to find you as fat as a kittypet?"

Lionpaw flicked his brother jokingly over the head with the tip of his tail. Heading out into the overpopulated camp, he searched for Ashfur. Firestar had asked Blackstar to consider transporting ShadowClan to ThunderClan camp for awhile, so their forces would be stronger, but the proud tom had refused. Instead, they had made a deal. ShadowClan was actively trying to get RiverClan to either join them or ThunderClan camp, seeing as RiverClan was in shambles. However, the remaining cats insisted Leopardstar never would have allowed such a thing, and in turn, they wouldn't.

"Ashfur?" He called, but spotted him only a few moments later. Hurrying over to the fresh-kill pile, he opened his mouth to ask about training when Firestar's yowl interupted. He instinctively changed course to the Highledge, where he took a seat beside his mother and Leafpool.

"Cats of ThunderClan," He began, then looked around. "And those of WindClan, I suppose. Today, I have found a few apprentices worthy of becoming warriors. They have proven their bravery through these hard times, and have never faltered in the fight against BloodClan. Honeypaw, will you please come forward?"

The brown she-cat came forward timidly, first glancing in Berrynose's direction. For the first time, Lionpaw noted Berrynose actually looked interested in something not pertaining to him. With this confirmed, she continued, looking more confident.

"Honeypaw, you have learned well the skills that Sandstorm has taught you. From today on, you will not be known as Honeypaw, but as Honeyfern."

"Honeyfern! Honeyfern! Honeyfern!" The Clan, or Clans - though not many WindClan cats were bothering to cheer - called. Lionpaw joined in until Honeyfern returned to the crowd.

"Poppypaw, will you come forward next?"

More confidently than her sister, the she-cat bound forward.

"Poppypaw, you have shown all the attributes that make a warrior, and Thornclaw has done well mentoring you. From now on, you will be known as Poppyfrost."

More cries rang through the camp.

"And last, we have Cinderpaw." He gave the apprentice an especially warm look as she hurried forward. "I hope you were not worried that you would be held back due to Cloudtail's absence. You have proved you are worthy of warrior status even if most would consider you a bit behind in your training."

Cinderpaw kneaded the ground in anticipation.

"Cinderpaw, your warrior name shall be Cinderheart."

More cheers and shouts. Lionpaw felt a pang of jealously. If he had not been hit on the Thunderpath, would he be moving on to the ranks of warriors? If Hollypaw was here, would she be moving up as well?

Lionpaw's tail drooped at the thought of his sister. Here he was, moping about Breezepaw when his sister had been under Scourge's command for even longer. Lionpaw looked to the sky and prayed to StarClan that the two would make it out safe and alive.

* * *

Not much action in this chapter, so sorry about that. Things start to pick up speed next chapter - meaning no more little raids and such. We're getting closer and closer to the final battle!

Please review! =D


	9. We Are Not Useless

The next chapter of 'Distorted Reality' will be up for sure tommorow, if not later tonight. Meanwhile, we enter this chapter with a small time-skip!

**Disclaimer; I own nothing! Warnings; Have not changed. Violence. Character death. Slash pairing[s]. Oh, and as a bonus - slightly creepy behavior by a BloodClan cat this chapter. **

* * *

_**Three moons pass.**_

_RiverClan has surrendered to BloodClan._

_Cloudtail has escaped._

_Whitewing was killed by Rowanclaw, who then dies of fatal wounds she inflicted._

_Breezepaw was ordered to kill Crowfeather, and they fought. Crowfeather managed to escape._

_Scourge killed Ashfoot, claiming she was too old to be of use._

_They killed Smokefoot and Brackenfur on RiverClan territory, frightening them into submission. Hollypaw was injured, but survived._

_Sedgekit was killed, deemed useless. Gorsetail was killed when she fought back._

--

"Hey, Fang! Come here, look at this!"

Breezepaw dragged himself along, behind the two BloodClan warriors. He didn't care what that mouse-brained Gravel had found now, the dim-witted cat was finding some worthless thing every few seconds. Fang, a slightly wittier cat who he was often paired with, also tired of him every now and then.

"What, Gravel?' The brown tabby grumbled.

"Looks like we got ourselves a trespasser!"

Breezepaw's head snapped up, and he wasn't the only one suddenly interested. Fang hurried over to where the other tom was staring.

"I-I'm not a trespasser!" The she-cat stuttered. "I'm only making my way through!"

Breezepaw loped over and peered over the other two toms. The she-cat looked nervous; her amber eyes darted from each of their faces.

"I'll be the judge of that." Fang hissed. "And I say you're trespassing. Gravel?"

"My pleasure."

The light gray tom leapt onto the she-cat, who shrieked and tried to dodge. She was no warrior, though, and her attempt at escape failed miserably. Gravel raked his claws down her back as she tried to flee, dragging her back towards him.

"She's a pretty one, Fang." He purred. "Can I?"

"No," Fang hissed back. "We have no time for that; we have a patrol to finish!"

"You're no fun." He grumbled. Breezepaw stared ahead as the tom took a swipe at her tail as she tried to flee again, then hooked his claws around her hind leg and pulled her back, never moving from his spot.

"You," Fang motioned towards Breezepaw. "Get in there. I want this over quickly or Scourge is going to wonder what's taking this patrol so long."

Breezepaw wordlessly hopped over the brush and sunk his claws into her neck. She screamed and tried to swipe at him, but he dodged her blows easily. Moments later Gravel leaned over and grabbed her by the scruff, Breezepaw moving in and closing his jaws over her throat. Blood gurgled from her wound as her life was snuffed out. "Happy now?" Breezepaw turned over his shoulder and stared at Fang with an unreadable expression.

"Very." He responded, but didn't look anything like happy.

Breezepaw suddenly heard a small cry from the bushes beside him. Gravel appeared to as well, because he stepped over the body and poked his head inside the bush.

"Ha! Well what do'you know?"

When he retracted his head, a small, tortishell kit hung from his jaws.

"A kit?" Breezepaw breathed.

"That's what it looks like, dunnit?" Gravel mumbled through the kits fur before dropping it. It let out a squeak as it hit the ground.

"Bad luck for the little scrap." Fang said unsympathetically. "Come on, we're heading on."

Gravel moved to follow Fang without another thought. Breezepaw, however, stared into the kit's emerald green eyes and felt guilt swirling in his belly, one of the first real emotions he had felt in moons.

"Come on, lazy lump!" Gravel called to him. "Didn't you hear Fang? Get your mangy pelt over here!"

Breezepaw was numb to insults by now. What used to make his blood boil now didn't even stir his thoughts.

"Go on without me," He called back.

"Gonna have a chat with that scrap of fur?" Gravel called again, farther now.

"Don't take too long, Clan cat, or I'll tell Scourge you've run off."

Breezepaw ignored even Fang's threat. The small kit stared up at him, mewling pitifully. It's tortishell pelt was very similar to it's mothers, but the eyes were not the amber he had seen on the she-cat.

"I didn't know you were here." He said, as if she were old enough to understand. He felt increasingly terrible about killing the she-cat. He had ended two lives in that act, not one.

"I owe you, don't I?" He asked. The little kit backed away a bit when he stood up.

"You didn't see, did you?" He mumbled. "I hope not. I'm not the monster here, little kit." _I'm one of the victims, just like you. _"Us victims have to watch out for each other, don't we?"

He grabbed the kit by the scruff and loped into the forest. The farther they got from her mother's body, the louder the kit called.

"Quiet." He mumbled through fur, and then set her down. "I'm a mouse-brained idiot for doing this to begin with; if you get me caught I'm really not going to save you."

He lifted the kit into a hole in a nearby oak tree. It was large enough for a kit so little to call home, and deep enough for her not to be able to get out.

"You're not going to stay here easily, are you?" He mumbled. "You have to, if you want to be safe."

Turning to leave, the kit mewled after him. The farther he got, the louder the calls got, again. Clearly, this kit didn't care who was near her, as long as she didn't have to be alone.

"I can't stay there forever," He told himself. "I have to watch out for myself too." Turning over his shoulder, he called back in response to the kit's cries.

"Keep quiet!" He snapped, and then faded to a less harsh tone. "I'll be back, Lonekit."

Breezepaw hurried to catch up with the patrol, lucky to find them not far ahead. The two jibed him for staying with the kit for so long, even though it had only been moments, but he ignored them. Not much bothered Breezepaw anymore.

"Nothing to report, Scourge!" Fang lied when they returned to camp. Breezepaw had quickly learned that, while around Scourge, the BloodClan cats showed the utmost respect. However, as soon as they were away, things took place that Scourge never knew about. They would taunt and terrify passing cats, doing things they would never tell Scourge about. The brutal leader wasn't aware of half the things that went on in his ranks, and Breezepaw suspected that even if he did, he would do nothing about it.

"Warriors of BloodClan!"

Scourge was calling from the center of camp. Breezepaw snorted as the cats quickly gathered around. These cats would never be warriors.

"The time has come to take back what is ours. We have played with our prey for far too long, we will end this takeover. Jasper, Gray, it is your job to stay back and watch the two prisoners. The rest of you – " He paused, getting to his paws. "Follow me!"

Breezepaw stared as the cats rose and followed Scourge, heading in the direction of ThunderClan camp. Frantically, Breezepaw scanned for Hollypaw. The fact that Scourge was serious hit him like the impact from a monster – ThunderClan camp was going to be attacked, and they weren't expecting a thing. Furthermore, Scourge intended this to be the last battle. He was out for blood.

"He's serious." Breezepaw set his sights back on the fading group of cats as Hollypaw neared him.

"I know." She confirmed. For a few moments, they stared into the distance, watching the army disappear.

"We have to do something." Hollypaw broke the still air.

"We can't." He insisted. "We're under guard, remember? And it's not like two beat up prisoners are going to be much help – we'll just get ourselves killed."

"And if we do?" She snapped back. "At least we'd be dying the death of a warrior!"

"But we aren't warriors." He answered. "It looks like we never will be."

"What is _wrong_ with you? I'm trying to talk to _Breezepaw_, not whoever this is!"

"This is Breezepaw." He said flatly.

"Then where's the confidence? Where's your smug attitude? I'm looking for everything I can't stand about you, bring it out and show me it's still there!"

"Hey, you two, keep it down!" Gray growled from across the clearing. "We're eating over here!"

"My attitude's leading a whole group of cats towards our Clan's camp right now."

"Have you really let Scourge rule you like this?" She growled lowly. "You've let him beat you? That's worse than I expected, and I already hadn't expected much."

He growled at the last part. She had expected him to give up, had she?

"What was that?" He looked up.

"I said, I expected you to let him beat you. You've never been much more than a useless WindClan apprentice anyway. You're noth –"

He cut her off with a sharp hiss. "Don't _ever_ call me useless!"

"Why not? That's the truth."

He unsheathed his claws and hissed again. She smirked, and that was when Breezepaw realized he had fallen into her trap.

"You're not useless? Then show me."

He got up grudgingly, passing a glance towards the two BloodClan cats.

"What do we do about them?"

"I was thinking we could just sneak past them."

"Or we could just kill them." He snarled.

Hollypaw stared at him for a moment, probably surprised by the change in determination.

"That would make us just like them."

"Do I look like I care?" He snapped, feeling more like his old self every biting sentence. "I just want this to be over, and I'm going to end it myself if I have to."

"Hey!" Gray shouted again. "I thought I told you forest scum to shut up while we -!"

Breezepaw suddenly rounded on the cat and made it to him in only a few leaps. Claws unsheathed, he slashed wildly at him, causing the tom to jump back in fear and pain. Jasper, the other tom, hurried to defend his partner, but was taken down by Hollypaw. Breezepaw tussled with Gray for a few moments more before the other cat lost his footing, giving Breezepaw the chance to slice through his throat. It was only luck that had allowed Breezepaw to kill Gray; he was emaciated from the time spent under BloodClan control and his skills were dull. However, his technique combined with Hollypaw's allowed them to take on Jasper and win. Breezepaw felt satisfied. BloodClan warriors fought with only brute force - the true warriors had more than that at their disposal.

"I'm rusty." He grumbled to himself.

"You can't help that." Hollypaw offered. "Now come on, we –"

A little mew silenced her. Breezepaw turned to the edge of camp and saw a small, tortishell kit stumbling in his direction.

"Lonekit!" He said out of surprise, and then wished he kept his mouth shut.

"What?" Hollypaw asked him harshly.

Secret already blown, Breezepaw ran over to the tumbling she-cat and nudged her with his nose.

"I thought I told you to stay in the tree." He mumbled. She only stared up at him with large, green eyes in response.

"What's a kit doing here?" Hollypaw hurried over. "How do you know its name is Lonekit?"

"Because I named it that."

"Where did you get a kit?" she snapped.

"Gravel killed its mother." He left out how it was him who had truly killed the she-cat. "I couldn't leave it."

"So you figured a life in BloodClan would be better?"

"No!" He growled. "I'm not a mouse-brain! I found a hollow tree and hid her in there."

"Why would you name her Lonekit?"

"Because…" He began, "She was alone." _Just like me._

"That's cruel."

"No it's not," He insisted. "It's fact."

"Well, we can't bring her with us." Hollypaw brought up. "We can hide her again and then head off. But promise me something."

"Why should I promise you anything?"

"If the Clans lose this battle," She ignored him, "And BloodClan does end up ruling, promise me that you'll find some other home for her. Don't keep her here."

He hissed before continuing. "Fine, I promise."

The two hid the kit in an old fox hole near the camp, hiding her and her scent quite well. Breezepaw felt his belly tang with guilt when she mewled, probably out of hunger.

"I'll be back, alright?" He leaned in as Hollypaw hurried off to fetch the other prisoners. "You won't be alone forever, Lonekit."

* * *

Okay, so the first part was meant to be a sort of creepy - not sure how that worked out. Feel free to let me know if I accomplished my goal or if it was just wierd. The final battle approaches - the end of Survive is near =D


	10. Death and Resurrection

Woohoo! We've finally reached the final battle. The end of _Survive_ is nearing =]

**Warnings; Character death. Violence. Slash. Disclaimer; I own nothing. Except Lonekit, I suppose. **

* * *

"BloodClan!"

Lionblaze's head shot up. Cloudtail, still frail from imprisonment, was streaking into camp as fast as a monster. "BloodClan's coming!" He cried.

"What?" Firestar hissed. That was all there was time for before they arrived.

Hissing and yowling filled the camp. Lionblaze jumped on the nearest BloodClan cat, swiping and scratching. He never missed once – the cat couldn't even get a blow in. Lionblaze credited Tigerstar for his new moves.

_This is it, Lionblaze._

Lionblaze felt even stronger when he heard Tigerstar's voice creep into his mind.

_There will be no more battles. This decides the fate of the forest. _

"And I will take it for the Clans!" He growled before springing onto another cat that bore BloodClan scent.

"Get off! Get off; I'm fighting for the – Lionpaw?"

Lionblaze's eyes widened with shock as he stared back at the black tom he faced.

"Breezepaw?" He gaped, and couldn't help but smile. "Breezepaw! You're alive!"

He purred loudly and nuzzled the black tom's face. Breezepaw couldn't hold back a small purr of his own.

"It's been too long, Lionpaw." He chuckled. "But can you let me up?"

Lionblaze had forgotten he was still pinning Breezepaw to the ground.

"Oh," He backed up. "and it's Lionblaze now."

"Really?" Breezepaw asked. "I –"

Suddenly, Lionblaze was tackled by a heavy tom. In an instant, Breezepaw had leapt onto the other tom's back and clawed at him. The ginger cat howled and rolled, Breezepaw let out a small cry when he was flattened by the heavier cat. Lionblaze jumped up and lunged at the cat, tearing flesh and fur. It let out a horrible yowl and fled.

"I forgot we were in a battle for a minute there," Lionblaze muttered.

_Lionblaze! Do not let him distract you! You have a forest to defend!_

Tigerstar's voice boomed in his head. He shook it to clear his thoughts.

"Alright," He looked to Breezepaw. "Time to fight!"

For what seemed like a long time, Lionblaze was only aware of yowls and cries, the smell of fear, and blood and fur everywhere. He fought like he had never fought before – if Scourge was out for blood, so was he.

Lionblaze was not unaware, however, to the fact that they were fighting a losing battle. BloodClan cats outnumbered the three disheveled Clans, and Lionblaze knew it.

"We can't do this alone!" He cried desperately. "We need help!"

A yowl in the distance seemed to answer his calls.

"For the forest!"

"For the lake!"

Cries rang out from around camp, and a new scent washed over Lionblaze. Soft at first, but like river water and fish.

"For Leopardstar!"

RiverClan had arrived.

The fighting went on. It was an even match now; simply a matter of which side could kill more of the other.

That's when Lionblaze noticed his brother, who was hidden in the bracken ready to heal anyone severely injured, was being snuck up on. For a moment he stared, unsure if the cat was an injured Clan cat in need of help, or an enemy. Then, he spotted the collar, studded with dog teeth.

"Jayfeather!" He cried. "Behind you!"

But it wasn't enough. Any other cat would have been able to turn and defend themselves, but Jayfeather could not see the threat behind him. When he turned and slashed with his claws, his missed. Scourge leapt, and dug his dog-fang claws into Jayfeather's gray pelt.

"Jayfeather!" He bounded over, ready to tear Scourge apart.

"Get off him!"

Suddenly, Scourge was gone. Lionblaze looked around, confused. Jayfeather struggled to his feet, looking dazed. He turned his head and found the BloodClan leader, tussling with a cat he hadn't seen in far too long.

"Hollypaw!"

The black she-cat sunk her teeth into Scourge's neck, digging her claws into his back. Lionblaze was quick to join in, brushing Jayfeather with his tail on the way. In moments, even his blind brother was attacking the BloodClan leader. Being such a small cat, he was easily overwhelmed by three larger bodies assaulting him. He was not, however, an easy target. Scourge lashed out and managed to dig his claws into Hollypaw's face. She howled and leapt away, shaking her head madly. Jayfeather, though quite by accident, managed to grab hold of an ear and yanked, tearing through it. With Scourge distracted, he saw his chance. Lionblaze raised his paw and brought it down onto the older tom's throat, dragging it through the tough tissue and shredding it. Scourge's screech was cut short, and the tom dropped to the ground. Jayfeather backed away, and Lionblaze watched as the last few spasms faded from Scourge's body.

"Is he dead?" Lionblaze looked down, almost in a daze. How could he know if he had actually killed this monster? Surely it couldn't be over…

_You've done it, Lionblaze. Scourge is dead at last._

"He's…" Lionblaze began, and then yowled joyously. _"Scourge is dead!"_

BloodClan cats fled. Clan cats yowled with happiness and relief. Lionblaze felt a pelt brush up against his and turned.

"You did it, Lionblaze." Breezepaw smiled. "We're all free now."

"I had help." Lionblaze added.

Breezepaw suddenly looked distracted, turning his head towards the forest. Lionblaze followed his gaze, landing on a small kit.

"Lonekit!" Breezepaw cried, running over. Lionblaze followed, confused.

"You can't ever just stay where I tell you, can you?" He grumbled, searching the kit for wounds like a nervous parent. Lionblaze cocked his head to one side.

"Lonekit?" He asked.

"A BloodClan cat killed her mother." He explained. "I couldn't leave her."

"Is she Clanborn?" he asked.

"No. Her mother looked like a loner to me."

"Did _you _name her Lonekit?"

Breezepaw nodded, then sighed when he was satisfied that the kit was not hurt. Lionblaze decided this would be a good time to survey the damage.

Jayfeather was limping towards the medicine den, Leafpool loping not far ahead. Barkface was bent over a WindClan cat; head down in what seemed to be grief. Littlecloud was bustling through the throngs of cats, picking out the most in need of treatment. It hit Lionblaze like a blow to the belly that cats had died in this battle. The Clans had won, but how many were left to claim their territories for only them once again?

"Hollypaw?" He called, remembering his sister's wound to the face. "Hollypaw?"

Then, he spotted the black she-cat, head bent down across the clearing. He hurried over to her, leaning beside her.

"Hollypaw?" He said gently. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She muttered "Fine."

The blood dripping down her neck did not say the same.

"You're bleeding."

"So is every cat."

"Let me see your face!" He demanded, shouldering her so she had to move. The left side of her face was shredded, a mass of flesh and blood. The claws had clearly just missed her eye, but had taken out a large chunk of her ear. He gasped.

"Go find Jayfeather."

"He's bound to be busy – wait, what?"

"Go find him!" He repeated.

"You two have your names?"

It occurred to him that Hollypaw didn't know this.

"Yeah. Lionblaze and Jayfeather. But that's not the point, go find him or I will!"

"Alright!" She snapped. "I'll go. But he has more important things to worry about!"

Lionblaze looked back into the crowd of cats, and suddenly the situation seemed overwhelming. He could deal with the battle, but not the aftermath. Cats were hurt, cats were _dead_, and he knew them. They could be his friends, his denmates, his Clanmates. Bursting through the throng, he sprinted into the forest until he could hardly hear the commotion at camp.

_The aftermath of war is never pretty, Lionblaze._

"I didn't expect it to be." Lionblaze muttered in response. But had he? He had pictured more of a glorious celebration, he, Scourge's killer, being praised for such a noble thing…

Instead, the Clans were scattered, hardly enjoying their victory in the midst of counting the losses.

"Lionblaze?"

He lifted his head in the direction of Breezepaw's voice. The tom was sitting not far from him, his tail wrapped around Lonekit, who every so often lunged for its twitching tip.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just…clearing my head, I guess."

Lionblaze felt like he was coming down from a fog. Without the haze of battle and blood, his mind felt strangely empty.

"Do you know how many are dead?"

"No." Lionblaze answered.

"Maybe I'll go find out." He suggested. "I can come back and tell you, unless you…don't want to know."

"I'm putting it off." He mumbled truthfully.

_Are you ready, Lionblaze?_

Suddenly a piercing pain shot through his mind, causing him to shriek. Breezepaw leapt to his paws, but could only stare wide-eyed as Lionblaze back peddled and shook his head wildly. The pressure only intensified.

_You may have killed Scourge, Lionblaze, but you have failed in a different order I gave you. _

Lionblaze's head turned, not of his own accord, and his amber eyes fixed on Breezepaw's own.

_I suppose it's up to me to finish this._

* * *

Plot twists! If you saw this coming, you get a cookie. There'll be a few more surprises in the next chapter =D

Please review!


	11. Things Unseen

The true climax of the story is finally here! Hopefully this is even more intense for you readers than the final battle was - that's how it's meant to be =D

**Disclaimer; I own nothing of Warriors. They belong to the Erins. **

* * *

_Now, Firestar! It is happening!_

Firestar stopped in his tracks, and Spottedleaf's voice went on, as if she were standing beside him.

_If you do not act immidiately, it will be the end of him! _

"Graystripe!" He looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. When his friend approached him, he whispered. "We have to go, now!"

"Why?" He asked, then noticed the look on Firestar's face. "This…this isn't about what StarClan told you, is it?"

"Yes!" He explained. "There's no time; Lionblaze needs all the help he can get!"

The two sped off into the forest, unsure where they would find what they were looking for. Firestar knew one thing - he had to find Lionblaze, and he had to do it fast. A single memory was implanted in his head; a raid on BloodClan, him tussling with Scourge himself, and hearing Lionblaze's - at that time, Lionpaw - call to him. When he had looked, he had seen not only his kin.

Right behind the ginger apprentice had stood Tigerstar, amber eyes staring directly at him, as is he weren't dead at all.

---

Breezepaw's mind was spinning. What was happening? What was causing Lionblaze to yowl like he had? And the expression that he was giving him was one that made Breezepaw's fur lift.

Lionblaze's amber eyes suddenly darkened a few shades, and he stood up tall, never breaking the stare.

"I ordered him to forget about you." He growled, in a voice that belonged to Lionblaze but in a tone that was much too threatening to be his own. "He failed. Since he refused to do things the easy way, there is only a difficult solution left." He smirked. "Difficult for him, at least. For _me_, it will be all too easy to kill you."

Lonekit let out a terrified mewl when Lionblaze – yet not Lionblaze – leapt in their direction, claws outstretched. Breezepaw snatched Lonekit up in his jaws in an instant, darting out of the way. Lionblaze crashed to the ground; he had clearly intended not to miss. Snarling, the ginger tom lunged again, and Breezepaw took off in a hot sprint.

Breezepaw may have been living with BloodClan and ThunderClan for too many moons to count, but he was a WindClan cat at heart. However, after the initial burst of speed, the effects of living under Scourge's control began to show. He was unable to hold a speed that any normal WindClan cat could have; his body was simply too weak for it.

Suddenly, something crashed into his side, knocking Lonekit from his jaws and throwing him to the ground. He looked up just in time to see a figure disappear into the shadows of the trees.

"Darkstripe!" Lionblaze growled from not too far behind. "I told you to stay out of this! Interfere again and I will make you wish you had gone to StarClan!"

Breezepaw's mind went on instant alert. Who was Darkstripe? And how could Lionblaze make him wish he _had_ gone to StarClan? Wouldn't that make him already dead?

Where else could you go but StarClan?

Breezepaw rose to his feet, but only moments later was flattened back down by a heavy weight. Straining his neck, it was Lionblaze that was crushing him.

"It looks like the time has come." Lionblaze lowered his muzzle until they were almost touching. "Lionblaze can become the most powerful cat in the forest once I rid him of you."

Breezepaw struggled beneath him, but simply did not weigh enough to escape the tabby's hold.

"Are you ready to die, Breezepaw?"

The pressure on his chest was suddenly lifted, and a yowl of surprise and anger broke the still air. Breezepaw scrambled to his feet and hurried to where Lonekit was wailing, then spun on his paws to see what had stopped Lionblaze from killing him then and there.

It was Graystripe, a ThunderClan warrior.

"Graystripe!" A voice called, and a flame-colored pelt burst from the bushes. Firestar was here as well.

Breezepaw waited for the rest of ThunderClan to come bursting forth, but none came.

"Quit using him, scum!" The gray tom was snarling, tussling with Lionblaze. "Fight like a true warrior!"

Firestar reached in with claws outstretched and sunk them into Lionblaze's belly. Breezepaw cringed at the sight and the sound. "You're going to kill him!" Lionblaze screeched. "You're going to kill your own kin!"

"Lionblaze would rather die like a warrior!" Firestar snarled.

They were going to kill Lionblaze?

"You're – you're going to kill him?' Breezepaw asked, bristling instinctively.

Neither cat answered, only continued gouging at the other tom, who shrieked and attempted to defend himself.

"Stop!" Breezepaw suddenly cried, as another shriek burst from Lionblaze's jaws. "You can't kill him! _Stop!" _

Breezepaw's jaw gaped in a sort of horrible fascination as a shadowy foreleg extended from Lionblaze's own. It's paw outstretched, claws extended, it grappled through the air. Firestar leapt back and growled, but his eyes were wide with hidden fear.

"Don't let it touch you!" He cried, mostly to Graystripe. The ghastly form continued to separate itself from Lionblaze as a second ghostly limb split. Then, most terrible of all, a ghoulish face began splitting from Lionblaze's, mouth gaping unnaturally wide, revealing fangs that were impossibly long. A dark gray mist hazed with the horrifying creature's form, giving it no definite outline. Breezepaw couldn't begin to imagine where it ended and the air around it began. Suddenly, the phantom-like beast completely ripped itself from Lionblaze, letting out a shriek that made Breezepaw flinch and Lonekit wail. It turned its head towards Breezepaw and stared at him through eyeless pits, making Breezepaw visibly shudder and step back with cold fear. The spirit lunged, and Breezepaw could do nothing but stare with wide-eyed horror as is neared him. He heard Firestar yowl something, but he sounded territories away as the creature descended upon him. There was a hot burning as the phantom touched his skin, and he opened his mouth to shriek, though he could hear nothing. The feeling intensified, and just as Breezepaw felt as though the very fur on his skin would melt in the inferno, it stopped. An icy cold crept through his body, and he shuddered once before fading into blackness.

---

Blood oozed from Lionblaze's throat, where Firestar had landed the final blow. His whole body shook from fear, confusion - grief. His kin was lying before him, dead, and it was his doing. How could he have done this? Killed his own daughter's son...

"They said not to worry," Graystripe spoke first. "They said not to worry - StarClan did, didn't they?"

Firestar managed a nod. The horror of Breezepaw's wail was still fresh in his ears, the ghostly creature that had ripped itself from Lionblaze's body was still clear in his mind, though it was gone now, having vanished into the air after Firestar had ended Lionblaze's life. A fox-length away from them, a tiny tortishell was shaking with fear no kit should have to know, eyes wide and mewling pitifully, a desperate cry for help. Firestar doubted the kit even knew what had just happened - only that she was afraid, and that the cat who had been protecting her moments before was now motionless beside her.

"What about Breezepaw?" Graystripe asked suddenly. "What...what happened?"

"I don't know," Firestar managed, "StarClan only warned me that Lionblaze would need help; they never told me anything about Breezepaw."

"Do you think..." He began hesitantly. "that maybe this wasn't supposed to happen? What if we were meant to prevent it, and we failed?"

Firestar didn't want to think about that. He had saved an entire Clan from Tigerstar's treachery before!

How could he have let his kin die?

---

Lionblaze woke in a strangely peaceful forest, clear of all the pain he had been feeling moments before. Getting to his paws, he found himself staring face-to-face with a mangy looking she-cat.

"Finally, he wakes up." The cat grumbled. Lionblaze stared back in confusion.

"Where am I?" He wondered aloud.

"StarClan, where else?" She snapped.

"What was happening back there?" He asked. "Did I die?"

"Questions, questions." She growled to herself, turning around and padding off.

"Hey, wait!"

Lionblaze hurried after the she-cat, who stalked into a nearby clearing. In the clearing, five other cats were arranged. He had never seen any of these cats before. Three she-cats and two toms, leaving out the cranky old she-cat who he had followed.

"Hello, Lionblaze." The silver-blue she-cat spoke.

"Who are you?" He cocked his head to one side. "I'm in StarClan, right? Am I going to live?"

"Silence!" The gray cat hissed from where she had taken a seat, beside the cat farthest to the right; a tortishell. "Show more respect for Bluestar!"

Bluestar...? The name sounded familiar.

"Wait…weren't you leader before Firestar was?" He asked, trying to be more polite this time.

"Yes, I was." She said warmly. "I can answer your questions in due time, but first there is something you must know."

"Many things," The reddish tom continued. "And we have our own questions to ask you."

StarClan had questions for him?

"But what can I know that you don't?" He asked. "You're StarClan!"

"There are things even StarClan does not understand." The tortishell answered. "Bluestar, if I may…?"

"Of course, Spottedleaf." Bluestar permitted.

"Hello, Lionblaze." She began. "You may be aware of this, but Tigerstar, who you must know of, managed to reach your body through the boundaries that separate the living from the Dark Forest. He –"

"The Dark Forest?" Lionblaze asked, and then realized he had interupted. "What's – Oh! I'm sorry, please continue." He dipped his head respectfully. He expected a rebuking like the gray she-cat had given him, but received only an amused purr.

"Curious," She purred. "Like Firestar. The Dark Forest is where cats unfit to reach StarClan go when they die. Tigerstar's evil deeds deemed him unworthy to walk in StarClan's forest. He managed to possess your body and use it for his own ambitions. Do you remember at all what happened?"

"No," Lionblaze said. "There was a lot of darkness. It hurt at first, but then I really didn't feel anything at all."

Spottedleaf looked concerned. "Then you don't know what he intended to use you for?"

"No." He admitted. "But the last thing I remember was looking at…Breezepaw!" His amber eyes suddenly widened. "Is Breezepaw alright?"

"Tigerstar intended to kill Breezepaw." Spottedleaf went on. "Though I cannot answer your question honestly. Breezepaw's fate is out of our control, for now."

"What we truly need to discuss," The golden tom interupted, "Are his motives for this attempted murder."

"Does Tigerstar require motives?" The red tom snapped. "He has killed needlessly before."

"But he _had _motives, Redtail." The golden she-cat spoke up for the first time. "And you know this."

"We're running out of time!" The gray she-cat snapped. "Lionblaze's body will be healed shortly, and he will have to return to the land of the living."

"Lionblaze," Bluestar began. "I am going to ask you bluntly, and I expect an honest answer. Do you love Breezepaw?"

"I…" Lionblaze was about to throw up a defense, to lie, try to throw these cats off of his secret. But what was the point of lying to a dead cat? Wouldn't StarClan realize his facade? "I…don't really know, Bluestar."

Bluestar gave him a scrutinizing look that seemed to last for moons.

"You are telling me only part of the truth." She said at last. "You are not entirely sure what to say to me. You are entirely sure that you love him."

He swallowed hard. Was StarClan going to punish him for these unnatural feelings?

"Are you…angry with me?" He said in a pitiful voice, resenting how feeble he sounded.

"No." She assured him, but the dark ginger tom and golden she-cat seemed to shift slightly, as if in silent disagreement. Surprisingly, the cranky gray cat didn't make so much as a whisker twitch of disapproval. "But I will not lie to you, Lionblaze; there are those who disapprove of your decision. They –"

"But I didn't decide anything!" He said defensively. "I can't help it!"

"I understand." Bluestar said calmly, ignoring his interruption. "More than you think. But not all cats do – nor will they. When the time comes for you to reveal your love, there will be cats who will attempt to stand in your way."

"I don't care." He said immidiately. "Everyone who matters will understand."

Bluestar was silent.

"…Won't they?" He asked. He got no answer.

"You seem to have forgotten the last time a love like this took place." The reddish tom who had been twitching for ages finally spoke up. "Look how that ended up!"

"That was not love." Bluestar explained calmly. "And even if it was, it was one-sided. Nor was it the last time this has happened. Do you not recall the ThunderClan apprentice of long ago?"

"Can you even call him a ThunderClan apprentice anymore?" the golden tabby asked, but not harshly. "He has been separated from ThunderClan for more moons than I can count."

"He was never exiled, nor was he formally dismissed from the Clan." She went on. "He still bears his apprentice name. I will consider him a ThunderClan cat so long as that stands true."

"Firestar has explained he has a place in ThunderClan." The gray she-cat rasped. "We must respect that."

"In any case," The tom piped back up. "Both those cats ended up in the Dark Forest, we must –"

"Their ending up in the Dark Forest had nothing to do with that." Bluestar turned her head to stare down the tom. "They were immoral and disloyal cats, Redtail, and you know this."

Redtail lowered his head a tad, but his eyes still shown bright.

"Redtail does have a bit of a point." The golden she-cat spoke up. "But I cannot judge Lionblaze solely on this decision – he is my kin, after all."

Kin? Lionblaze was lost. He had never seen this cat before.

"I am glad to hear it, Goldenflower." Bluestar told her. "None of this has anything to do with Raven –" Spottedleaf cut off abruptly, eyes widening and snapping her mouth closed. The gray cat hissed and cuffed her over the head.

"My apologies," She hurried. "But Lionblaze does not know him - we do not need to worry about it. None of this has anything to do with any of those cats. We have informed Lionblaze of the possible hardship ahead and explained the situation. There is nothing more to say."

"Yellowfang?" Bluestar looked to the cranky she-cat. "Has his body fully healed?"

"It has," She reported. "he may return to his Clan."

"Lionheart?" She suddenly turned the silent golden tabby. "You have been especially silent. Is there anything you wish to tell Lionblaze?"

"I can only wish you good luck." He dipped his head, as if he should be respecting Lionblaze instead of the other way around. "And a piece of advice; do not keep this a secret from your Clan for long, or they will resent you more for it than if you reveal it immidiately. The best course of action is to let them know as soon as peace has returned to the forest."

"Thank you." He bowed his head first to Lionheart, then in the direction of all the cats. Slowly, the forest around him began to fade to blackness.

_Scourge is dead, Tigerstar's spirit is dead. _Bluestar's voice hummed in his mind. _But do not believe all the hardship in the forest is over, Lionblaze. There is still one, final obstacle to overcome. _

* * *

Woohoo! If anything in that chapter confused you, please let me know so I can explain! And reviews mean you get to find out Breezepaw's fate more quickly! =D

[Wow, this chapter was the longest yet!]


	12. Love and Heartbreak

So, I'm quite sorry about the amount of time it took for me to get this chapter up. I smashed three of my fingers in a door and they were all swollen for a few days - hence why I put off writing this chapter for so long. But! I promise that I'll be more careful - hopefully no more injuries will prevent me from updating in the near future.

By the way, this chapter and the next one - which should be up tommorow, since it's done already - were originally one chapter. Things got a bit too long for my liking, so I cut them in half.

**Disclaimer! I don't own a darn thing. **

* * *

"Lionblaze? Can you hear us?"

Firestar prodded his kin gently, stirring the warrior awake. He had noticed the ginger tom twitching, and had held onto that shred of hope. As Lionblaze's eyes slowly opened, he allowed himself a sigh of relief.

"You're alive," He breathed.

Lionblaze looked around for a moment, as if he were confused. Then he spotted Firestar and Graystripe.

"Firestar?" He mumbled, then attempted to get to his feet. "What - Breezepaw!"

Firestar watched Lionblaze turn with some confusion; his kin wasted no time reaching the fallen apprentice's side.

"Breezepaw?" Lionblaze nudged the unmoving tom, and then turned to face he and Graystripe, looking stricken. "What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know," Graystripe answered, exchanging a glance with him.

Firestar watched as Lionblaze turned back around and sat, resting his tail on the tip of Breezepaw's limp one. He stared for a moment more before remembering his duty - his Clan still needed him, back at camp. He could not leave them to deal with the losses of war alone. He exchanged one bewildered look with Graystripe, before getting to his paws and heading slowly in the direction of camp.

---

Total blackness encircled him. Breezepaw could feel nothing, hear nothing, see nothing. There simply was nothing. He was floating in complete darkness.

_Breezepaw._

He would have jumped at the sound, if he could have. Yet his body seemed unresponsive, as if it was only his thoughts in this strange place; as if he had entered a realm where his body could not follow.

_Welcome, Breezepaw._

He tried to respond, but found his voice had abandoned him as well.

_Tigerstar would have had you, Breezepaw. You would be nothing but a memory now, a simple, insignifigant star in the sky. _

Breezepaw simply listened, fear cooling his blood. The strange voice was unfamiliar; he had never heard it before.

_He could have made Lionblaze great. He _would _have. You and that filthy, reeking kittypet Firestar simply _had_ to interfere. But don't get too comfortable, Breezepaw - you may think you've won the war; BloodClan gone, Tigerstar's soul destroyed...but you can't begin to _imagine _what I have planned for you, and your pathetic Lionblaze and his kin. _

Who was this? How did this voice know him? Breezepaw's mind spun with questions that he could neither ask nor answer.

_I will have my revenge, Breezepaw. I will make you suffer for what you have done - you'll see. I'll have you pleading with me for mercy! _

The voice began to get more quiet, as if he was fading away from the sound.

_Give it time, Breezepaw. Time will only make my revenge taste that much sweeter. _

---

StarClan, why? It could have been any other cat; did it truly have to be him?

Lionblaze's head was hung down low, his amber eyes closed tightly with grief. StarClan, _please, _if only Breezepaw would wake up...

Lionblaze was numb to anything around him. A badger could have come lumbering through the forest, directly at him, and he would not have moved. Lonekit was curled up a few mouse-lengths away, in a restless sleep. Every now and then she would let out a squeak, or twitch suddenly. Yet Lionblaze did nothing to comfort the sleeping kit - he was too lost in his own grief.

The first tail twitch was so faint, Lionblaze hardly noticed it. The second, only a few moments later, was strong enough to shake the tip of Lionblaze's own tail. He raised his head abruptly, trying desperately not to fill with false hope. If he allowed himself to hope, even for a second, and it turned out to be false, he was sure he wouldn't be able to handle it anymore...

When Breezepaw's eyes flickered open, his heart soared.

"Breezepaw!" He cried, and when the black tom's eyes set on his, a warm look overcame them. "You're alive! Great StarClan, I thought - I can't believe - what _happened_ -?"

As he went on, allowing his sheer relief to do the talking, Breezepaw got to his paws and raised his tail up to Lionblaze's muzzle. He fell silent.

"I'm glad you're alive, too," Breezepaw mumbled, voice full of amusement. Then, it fell to a whisper. "I love you."

Lionblaze's eyes widened. It occured to him that after all this time - after all this time of being absolutely sure of how he felt for Breezepaw - he had never told Breezepaw this, and he had never heard it from him.

"I..." He began, hesitating for only a second. "I love you, too."

Lionblaze purred deeply and pressed against Breezepaw's muzzle. He paused only once there was a small squeak from the side of them.

There was Lonekit, looking up from her sitting position. Her green eyes were staring innocently at Breezepaw, as if she was no longer afraid, now that he was awake.

"She's okay?" He hurried over to the kit, looking her over while asking.

"Seems like it," Lionblaze answered, still purring.

Suddenly, Breezepaw looked back at him with a seriously expression.

"What?" Lionblaze asked.

"We need to go back," He pointed out, a fact that Lionblaze had nearly forgotten. "Our Clans need us."

Without waiting for a response, Breezepaw bent down and grabbed Lonekit by the scruff. He set off in the direction of camp, Lionblaze not far behind.

---

Breezepaw could hardly deal with the level of grieving cats he was witnessing, the multitude of dead bodies positioned around camp. He held his breath the entire time, hoping he wouldn't see anyone he recognized among the dead.

"Oh no." Lionblaze suddenly muttered, clearly not meant to be heard. Breezepaw's chest tightened as he followed the amber gaze to a dead cat's body. He exhaled when he realized it was no one he knew, then felt extremely selfish. This cat clearly meant something to Lionblaze.

"No," He mumbled again. "It's Ashfur."

In a few bounds the ginger tom had reached the cat's side, squeezing in between two cats Breezepaw recognized to be Cloudtail and Ferncloud. Both cat's were bent over, noses pressed into the bodies' flank. Breezepaw tried to think back to anything he knew of that connected Lionblaze to Ashfur, but he came up with nothing. He jumped when a voice suddenly whispered over his shoulder.

"Ashfur was his mentor."

Breezepaw felt a pang of understanding. His own mentor, Whitetail, had been one of the first to die under BloodClan's imprisonment.

"How many more, Jaypaw?" Breezepaw asked back.

"Too many." Was the gray tom's solemn reply. "And for future reference, it's Jayfeather now."

"I see." He responded, watching Lionblaze bury his nose in the dead cat's gray fur. "Is there no number at all or are you just afraid to tell me?"

"I'm quite certain there aren't very many things I fear after these past moons." Jayfeather shot back. "And there is no set number. I will never have one for you; my job is to heal the sick, not count the dead."

"Oh, Breezepaw!"

Jayfeather quickly removed himself when he noticed it was Nightcloud dashing over. Before doing so though, he sniffed the air lightly.

"Who's with you?"

"A kit I found." He answered. "Lonekit."

"I can take her to my den, if you want." He offered, nudging the ground and tapping her with his paw to confirm her location. "A kit doesn't need to deal with this."

"Thank you." He managed, and then realized he was saying such to a ThunderClan cat. But did that really matter anymore?

His mother arrived just after Jayfeather left, bleeding and battered, but clearly well enough to run over and greet her son.

"Breezepaw, I was so worried I was going to find you lying dead," She muttered, nuzzling his face affectionately. A mother's worst nightmare, Breezepaw supposed.

"I'm alright, Nightcloud." He assured, "Are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She hurried. "Don't worry about me."

A thought crossed Breezepaw's mind.

"Is…is Crowfeather alright?"

Her head raised and for a moment, she stared at him with amber eyes that reflected his own.

"He's fine." She answered at last. "Don't you worry about him either."

For a moment, a group of cats a few fox-lengths behind his mother caught his eye. When he spotted the cat they were surrounding, he gasped.

"StarClan," He breathed. "That can't be her."

Pushing past his mother, he warily approached the group of cats. Sandstorm shouldered past him into the center of the circle.

"No," She whispered. "StarClan, no!"

Breezepaw only stood, in a daze. How was he going to explain to Lionblaze that Squirrelflight was lying dead before him?

"Squirrelflight?" Brambleclaw was shaking her, though it was painfully clear she would never get up. "Please, Squirrelflight, get up!"

Sandstorm was calling for Firestar, a few more cats were staring, grief-stricken, and suddenly he felt a heavy weight on his flank.

"It's Squirrelflight, isn't it?" Lionblaze's face was almost completely buried in his black fur. "Oh StarClan, Breezepaw…was it even worth it?"

"What do you mean?"

"My mother's dead!" He cried, more out of angry grief than anything. "And no one saved her! What was I doing when she died? Fighting Scourge? Allowing Tigerstar to control me?" His voice faltered when he revealed his greatest fear. "Or was I just talking with you?"

"Shut up!" Breezepaw commanded. "You are not to blame for this!"

"Then who is?" He asked hollowly. "Someone killed her, Breezepaw; and all of us let her die."

"Quiet! It is not your fault; it isn't anyone's fault!"

"Then why did she have to die?"

Breezepaw didn't know what to say. How did you comfort a cat who had lost their mother? What was he supposed to do?

"I'm sorry." He said simply, pressing his nose into Lionblaze's flank. He had forgotten he was in ThunderClan camp, surrounded by cats of all Clans. He had forgotten that Squirrelflight and Ashfur were not the only dead cats, and that he should be seeking out his Clanmates and showing an interest in their safety. However, as much as he wanted it to, none of that mattered. In his mind, all he saw was a single ginger tom, amber eyes clouded with the loss of his mother.

* * *

Review! Please? =D

And if anyone's got any guesses as to who was talking to Breezepaw [that nameless voice] shout them out!


	13. Confessions

Whew, I'm glad this chapter is over. It took a lot of editing and re-typing to get this chapter to where it is. Hope you all enjoy the final 'real' chapter of 'Survive'.

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. Though I suppose I own Lonekit. Warnings; If you've made it this far, nothing in this chapter will bother you.**

* * *

Lionblaze had no choice but to shove his grief aside during the ceremonies. For the first time he knew of, all four Clans buried their dead together. All the fallen cats were taken to the island in the center of the lake, to be buried where all four Clans could honor their strength and bravery each Gathering, under the truce of the full moon. His mother and Ashfur hadn't been ThunderClan's only causalities. Honeyfern was carrying Berrynose, the cat who had never realized her love for him, with Daisy's help; the first time the she-cat had ever been interested in leaving camp. Ferncloud and Sandstorm were carrying Dustpelt; two she-cats who had already lost enough. Icepaw had insisted that she carry her brother's body without assistance. He was helping Cloudtail with Ashfur, while he knew somewhere, Longtail's body was being carried.

ThunderClan was not the only Clan to suffer losses, though. Breezepaw was assisting with the transport of a WindClan elder called Morningflower, and he could see Crowfeather carrying a brown tabby he recognized as Owlwhisker. Tawnypelt had a ShadowClan apprentice by the scruff, one he recognized as Ivypaw. Blackstar was bearing the weight of his deputy, Russetfur, alone. The RiverClan cats were few and far between, and those they carried were just as scarce in numbers.

It took more time than anyone had expected to bury the dead, and even more time for cats to sufficiently grieve, yowling their pain under the starry night sky. The Clans came to a two moon long agreement of peace, where everyone would be given a fair chance to heal and build their strength. There was, however, one thing Lionblaze hadn't even considered until it was time to leave.

"WindClan," Onestar announced. "It is time for us to return to our territory. We thank ThunderClan for it's hospitality, but it is time for us to go home, at long last."

Lionblaze suddenly remembered that Breezepaw did not belong with his Clan. It was a startling realization – he had grown used to having the cat around all the time – the reality that he would no longer see Breezepaw daily was like claws gripping tightly around his chest.

"Breezepaw!" He called out, sounding choked. He had lost his mother, his mentor, too many of his Clanmates - he would not lose Breezepaw!

The black tom came rushing through the throng, looking torn. The rest of WindClan was yowling joyfully and heading out; but not Breezepaw.

"Lionblaze," He meowed, almost helplessly, a tone he didn't think he had ever heard the tom use before. "What do I do?"

"I don't know!" He frantically replied. "Where's Jayfeather?"

"Why?"

"Maybe he can help." Lionblaze suggested. His brother was good with crisis – he always kept a clear head. The two frantically searched, but were coming up empty.

"WindClan's leaving!" Breezepaw mewed urgently. Suddenly, the black tom leapt up onto the boulder where the leaders normally sat, and yowled loudly. Lionblaze turned and gave him a confused look.

"What in StarClan's name are you doing?" He whispered harshly.

"Onestar!" He called, getting everyone's attention. "Onestar, I wish to speak with you before you return to camp."

The whole of WindClan turned in confusion, and Lionblaze could see Crowfeather looking up at his son with a look of genuine confusion.

"Breezepaw?" Onestar approached the boulder, and Breezepaw leapt down, probably out of respect for his leader. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I can't go with you, Onestar." He began, and Lionblaze could almost feel the bewilderment coming from Onestar.

"What?" Onestar growled. "You are a WindClan cat, Breezepaw! Where else would you go?"

"I want to stay in ThunderClan." He explained.

"What?" Onestar bristled indignantly. "Why?"

"I belong there!" He snapped, then seemed to realize he was yowling at his leader and quieted down. "I can't go with you, Onestar. I'm sorry."

"You are a WindClan cat!" Onestar answered, and Lionblaze could almost sympathize with the leader. After all, to him, it must look like one of his cats had decided they favored life somewhere else - no leader would enjoy hearing that.

"But I can't go with you," Breezepaw insisted. "I'm sorry, Onestar, but I won't. No one can convince me otherwise."

The tom was silent for a moment, a look of surprise on his face. Then, he allowed an expression of bitterness overtake it.

"You've never been a true WindClan cat," Onestar snarled before stalking away. "Something about you, Breezepaw."

Breezepaw looked crestfallen. He seemed disappointed, but in Lionblaze's eyes, things could have gone worse. He padded over and nuzzled the other tom.

"Now, we tell Firestar."

"Oh," Breezepaw's head snapped up. "I almost forgot about that."

Lionblaze blinked sympathetically. "Want me to handle it?"

Breezepaw nodded.

Lionblaze padded over to where Firestar was standing beside Squirrelflight's grave, tail entwined with Sandstorm's. Suddenly, he felt as if this was the complete wrong time to ask, and felt a deep pang of his own sadness over his mother's death.

"Firestar?" He almost didn't manage it. The flame-colored tom turned his head. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

He nodded, getting up and giving Sandstorm a lick before following Lionblaze to the edge of the group of cats.

"Breezepaw wants to stay with ThunderClan." He hurried and said it, before nervousness got a hold of him.

"Why?" Firestar looked surprised, and Lionblaze didn't have to wonder why.

"He…he just can't stay with WindClan."

"Lionblaze," Firestar began. "You have to tell me why. I won't accept any vague answers. If I am going to accept a WindClan cat into my Clan, I need a reason to."

"I can't tell you." He shook his head.

"Lionblaze," Firestar's tail-tip was on his shoulder. "I may be your leader, Lionblaze, but I am also your kin. Can't you tell me?"

He breathed deeply before continuing.

"Bluestar told me there would be cats who thought it was wrong." He began. "But that we aren't the only ones."

Firestar waited silently.

"Can I ask you not to tell anyone, Firestar?"

"Of course." He assured.

"Breezepaw…I love him." He managed out, lowering his eyes, unable to meet the older cat's green gaze. "And he doesn't want to go back to WindClan because of me. Not all the cat's over there like him that much, and he wants to stay with me – and he has Lonekit, and if WindClan won't accept Lonekit, Breezepaw won't go, and –"

Firestar's amused purr cut him off. It escalated slowly into a laugh; the first sincere laugh he had heard since the start of the battle that had changed everything . Lionblaze felt himself burning with embarrassment.

"Lionblaze, of course you are not alone." His laughing tapered off. "There have been others like you and Breezepaw. I happen to know a few."

"Really?" Lionblaze brightened.

"Yes, and one day you might even get the chance to meet them."

Lionblaze felt a little disappointed that none of them were Clan cats, from the sounds of it. Then again, if they were, wouldn't he have known by now?

"Of course Breezepaw can stay." Firestar assured. "But I warn you, Lionblaze, telling the rest of the Clan is up to you two, and I cannot determine how they'll take it."

He dipped his head. "I understand, Firestar. What about Lonekit?"

"You mean the she-cat Breezepaw had with him before?" Firestar questioned, and Lionblaze nodded in reply. "Of course. It would be wrong of me to refuse to help a defenseless kit."

"Thank you, Firestar," Lionblaze said, eyes filled with gratitude.

Padding back to Breezepaw, Lionblaze felt a mixture of relief and anxiety. Breezepaw was going to stay with him, he had Firestar's approval, and the BloodClan battles were over. But pressing matters still remained – he would have to tell the Clan immidiately. After all, how else would he explain the addition of the WindClan cat?

---

Walking back into ThunderClan camp gave Breezepaw an odd feeling. He felt as if he didn't belong there, but at the same time, he didn't feel welcome at WindClan either. It's not as if he had a choice anymore – he couldn't easily go waltzing back into WindClan camp now.

"What's he doing here?" Breezepaw felt his ears burn with embarrassment and anger when he heard the first of many whisperings. "Shouldn't he be going back to WindClan camp now?"

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Firestar was already perched upon it, waiting patiently for the Clan to gather. They did, and for the first time, Breezepaw was among them as a something other than a refugee.

"I'm sure most of you have seen we have a new cat among us." He began. "Breezepaw has requested that he be allowed to stay in ThunderClan, and I have decided to agree."

"What?" A black tom was the first to speak up. "Why?"

"Why he wishes to remain here is not my secret to tell." Firestar explained, and Breezepaw felt grateful. "And why I have accepted him? I find his reasons to be good enough."

"But you won't tell us?" Cloudtail asked, sounding a bit offended. "Don't we deserve to know?"

"That is for him to tell you, if he chooses." He said calmly, and Breezepaw exchanged a glace with Lionblaze, who was across the clearing. The tip of his tail was fidgeting, like he had something to say.

"Firestar?" Lionblaze piped up, dipping his head respectfully. "I would like to explain that, if you'll allow me."

_Oh no, _Breezepaw growled in his head, _He wouldn't dare._

"Feel free, Lionblaze." Firestar looked towards his kin. The ginger tom moved to the front of the camp and prepared to address his Clan.

"First of all, I'd like to tell Breezepaw that I'm not just jumping into this," He began, "I'm quite sure it's the right time to let everyone know. I'd still like to ask him, though. Can I, Breezepaw?"

He felt all eyes turn to him. Words caught in his throat, he shot an angry glare at Lionblaze before muttering, "Sure."

What else was he supposed to do? Disagree, now that every cat was waiting on the tips of their claws?

"Cats of ThunderClan, I was the one who requested Breezepaw be allowed to stay. I did so because I...want him to stay with us. I lo -" Breezepaw cringed a bit every time Lionblaze's words caught in his throat. "I love him."

The Clan was dead silent for a split second. The longest split second of Breezepaw's life. It was broken when a young, white apprentice - Breezepaw was fairly sure her name was Icepaw - piped up. "How can two toms love each other?" And was promptly batted over the head by a gray she-cat seated beside her. Quickly, questions and mutterings broke out. It seemed as if a thousand cats were pestering Lionblaze about the topic, while a thousand more were all coldly shifting away from Breezepaw.

Breezepaw was fairly certain that he now knew of two Clans where he was not welcome.

--

The rest of the day proceeded quite the same. Lionblaze was either pestered or ignored, while Breezepaw was all together given the cold shoulder. While some seemed to reject the idea completely, the general mood of camp was the same - confusion.

"Before the day ends," Firestar had called another meeting, "I would like to make a few cats full warriors, as they have proven themselves to be. Hollypaw, would you please step forward?"

The black she-cat hurried to the front, clearly excited for this. Breezepaw knew that it had hurt Hollypaw to find her brothers had received their new names while she was imprisoned, and had hoped she would receive the same honor once the war ended.

"Hollypaw, you showed only bravery and courage during the past moons." He began. "You have shown that you are ready to receive your warrior name, and have brought honor to Brackenfur's memory."

The mood visibly changed in camp - cats who had been excited were, for a moment, solemn and remorseful.

"Hollypaw, from this day on, you will be known as Hollyleaf."

"Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf!"

Breezepaw hesitated, then joined in on the last cheer. He was neither as loud nor did he sound as heartfelt as the rest of ThunderClan.

"Icepaw, come forward."

The white she-cat was clearly surprised as she padded hesitantly towards her leader.

"You have shown warrior traits, even without completing your training." He started off. "You are only a moon or so shy of when your assessment would take place, but I see waiting to be unnecessary. Icepaw, your warrior name shall be Iceclaw."

The cheering went up again, but from his position, Breezepaw saw Firestar mouth something to Iceclaw. Her eyes immidiately warmed and she bound back to her seat joyfully.

"We still have one last apprentice to make a warrior. Breezepaw, if you will?"

Breezepaw was frozen for a minute. Why him? He had been in ThunderClan for, what, a day? Already Firestar was willing to - ?

"Breezepaw?"

He padded over unsteadily, feeling as if every cat watching were judging him down to the hairs on his pelt.

"Breezepaw, though you have not been a member of ThunderClan until now, you have taken shelter with us through these times. I have seen personally your courage and determination; things that I look for in my Clan's warriors. Breezepaw, you will now be known as Breezepelt."

For a moment, there were no cheers. Then Lionblaze began, followed by the distinct voices of Jayfeather and Firestar himself. Soon, most of the Clan had taken up the cry.

Breezepelt turned and took a seat beside Lionblaze, who dug his nose into his fur. Breezepelt scanned the clearing, looking for a cat he knew even wishful thinking couldn't bring here.

He was finally a warrior, and his father was territories away.

* * *

A bittersweet ending - though it really isn't the end yet. The epilouge has yet to come =]


	14. Epilouge

This was supposed to be up on Wenesday - but I was running late for some things and am only getting around to updating now. The epilouge of 'Survive', and the end of my first fanfiction. =D

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but Lonekit.**

* * *

"Breezepelt! Breezepelt, did you see?"

The black tom sighed and turned his head. A small tortishell was barreling towards him, looking excited.

"Breezepelt, I caught a mouse! It's really big, too!"

"I'm sure it is," He purred at her, amber eyes glowing with amusement. "I'm sure Cinderheart was very impressed."

"She was!" The cheery apprentice assured him.

"Why don't you go show Toadpaw and Rosepaw?" He offered, attempting to kindly get the tortishell out of his fur. Toadpaw and Rosepaw were Daisy's kits, and Daisy had been the only nursing queen at the time he had joined ThunderClan with Lonepaw. She had kindly offered to care for Lonekit, not wanting to see a poor, innocent kit starve.

"Oh, that's a good idea!" She decided, "Thanks, Breezepelt!" She called, dashing off.

Breezepelt shook his head and padded over to the medicine den. While he waited for Lionblaze to come back from the patrol, he decided he might as well see what Jayfeather was up to.

"Jayfeather?" He called into the den. He caught sight of the gray cat sifting through herbs and plants in the back end of the den.

"Breezepelt, if your here to tell me some cat has hurt themselves, turn around _right _now and tell them they can - "

"That isn't why I came." He explained. "But if it was, why would it bother you so much?"

"I'm low on everything." He mumbled. "Leafpool's out gathering things while I organize what we _do _have."

Breezepelt stepped inside, taking a seat.

"You're not going to offer to help, are you?"

"No."

"Figures." Jayfeather snorted, though sounding slightly amused. "I hadn't expected more, Breezepelt."

"I'm a warrior, not a medicine cat," Breezepelt returned.

"Have you seen Brightheart's kits?" Jayfeather asked.

"Not yet," He admitted. They had only been born this morning, and he didn't want to appear too imposing. After all, there were still cats who disliked him, and he didn't want to push it.

"I've heard they're the spitting image of her." He said. "Lionblaze told me they both have her pelt - but the she-cat has Cloudtail's eyes."

"What are their names?"

"The tom's name is Owlkit," He answered, "The she-cat is Wingkit," Jayfeather's voice got a bit quieter, "after Whitewing."

"Oh," Breezepelt mewed back, not sure what to say.

Jayfeather suddenly rolled a few round seeds in his direction. "Can you take a few of these to Brambleclaw? He hasn't been getting much sleep lately, and these will help."

"Sure," Breezepelt agreed, taking two delicately between his jaws. Padding outside, he saw Brambleclaw sitting by the fresh-kill pile.

"Brambleclaw?" He set the seeds down. "Jayfeather wants you to take these."

Brambleclaw looked at them and sighed. "Alright." He mumbled. "Tell him I will."

Breezepelt hurried away. The tabby had been distant ever since the death of his mate, Squirrelflight. Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze all held hope that he would improve soon, but Breezepelt just didn't see where they got their optimism from. Across the clearing, Iceclaw and Mousewhisker were sharing tongues - not every cat in the Clan was without their love. They were a small percentage, though - Breezepelt knew of the others who had lost those closest to them. Ferncloud had lost kits and her mate, and the impacts had shaken her visibly. She watched over Iceclaw like a hawk, despite the fact that her youngest kit was now a warrior. Sorreltail was suffering a similar fate; Honeyfern and Cinderheart were the only kits she had left, and Brackenfur was lost to her. Honeyfern herself wasn't faring much better; the death of Berrynose had left it's mark. Breezepelt caught sight of Lionblaze entering camp with Spiderleg and Cinderheart and padded over.

"Morning, Breezepelt," Lionblaze nuzzled him in greeting. Spiderleg hurried off awkwardly, while Cinderheart glanced back at him and rolled her eyes.

"Enjoy patrol?" Breezepelt asked.

"No sign or scent of a single thing." He responded.

"It was boring." Cinderheart interjected. The gray she-cat was a fiery spirit; Breezepelt pictured her a warrior for life. Even a few moons as a queen just didn't seem to suit her.

"Share a mouse with me?" Lionblaze asked, and he nodded. "Hold on, lets ask Hollyleaf if she's hungry."

"We can bring something to Jayfeather as well," Breezepelt offered. As they padded towards the fresh-kill pile, they passed Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Firestar, exchanging words and devouring their own prey outside Firestar's den.

"Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze called, and the she-cat emerged from the warriors den.

"What, Lionblaze?" She spotted Breezepelt, and her tone changed to a more playful one. "Oh, StarClan, he's with you, too. This can't be good."

Lionblaze cuffed her over the ear. "Grab a piece of prey and come eat with us. We're bringing a piece for Jayfeather, too."

"Unless your too busy," Breezepelt said, sounding sarcastic.

"Keep quiet over there," She snapped back, but he caught the flicker of amusement in her eyes. "Alright, but we'll make it fast. I want to take Toadpaw training today."

"You've got all day," Lionblaze sighed. "You don't see Cinderheart or Sorreltail obsessing over their apprentices!"

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes, and they each grabbed a piece of prey. Lionblaze snagged an extra one for Jayfeather. As they entered the den, Lionblaze greeted his brother and dropped the thrush at the gray tom's feet. Soon, Lionblaze had successfully distracted Jayfeather from his work, and the four were soon seated, conversing over their meals.

Breezepelt's eyes went from Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and back again. The conversation switched from prey-hunting, how the Clans were faring, to, unavoidably, Hollyleaf's apprentice. Breezepelt wasn't interested, though. He was much too busy thinking about how in place he felt here. This was where he belonged. He was a WindClan cat and forever would be, but he needed Lionblaze, and, he hated to admit it, but he even liked the company of Hollyleaf and Jayfeather.

He was a WindClan cat among ThunderClan, and despite what any cat thought, that was how Breezepelt firmly believed it was meant to be.

* * *

Hopefully the epilouge's ending wasn't too sappy. But, even if you _didn't _like it, I'm thinking of continuing the fanfic on in a sequal. Maybe, maybe not. I'm undecided.

So, please review!


End file.
